El misterio de la cascada
by Itzem-azula
Summary: Nuestros queridos personajes se encuentran después de mucho tiempo en medio de la jungla ya con 24 años y en un gran problema, ¿podrán salir de esta?, ¿que pasara?...
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, bueno este mi primer fic, si soy una autora nueva = ), es mi primer escrito, espero que les guste, la verdad me encanta esta pareja :3._

_**Disclaimer.**_

_Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen eso es propiedad exclusiva de Craig Barlett_.

Estaban en lo alto de aquella cascada que les traía tantos recuerdos, tantas aventuras que vivieron en esa selva tratando de salvar a sus padres de la "Sombra", tantas palabras dichas, tantos sentimientos encontrados…

Y estaba ahí con ella, con la mujer que siempre lo confundía con su forma de ser. A él le gustaría que hubiese sido de otra forma su extraña relación, su encuentro, su vida. Pero el destino siempre los encontraba en situaciones bastante difíciles. Últimamente era así, desde que se encontraron hace unas semanas atrás toda su vida se echó de cabeza, ella lo volvía así, no era ninguna novedad.

—Suéltame o los dos caeremos— dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con lágrimas en ellos— suéltame por favor… o morirás— lo dijo en un susurro

—En serio lo dejaras así, te rendirás antes de siquiera intentarlo, no lucharas, que paso con esa chica que no tenía miedo a nada, la que mandaba a su placer a toda la clase de primaria, la que siempre tenía planes locos, la que jamás aceptaba un no por respuesta…

No claro que no, no quería, ella no quería que esto pasara, que todo esto terminara así, no lo quería. Ella aún era joven, tenía mucho por lo cual vivir, tenía amigos que la apreciaban, una exitosa carrera, un futuro por delante y sin embargo estaba ahí, en el borde de ese gran acantilado con el sonido de la cascada retumbando en sus oídos a más no poder, apoyada de una frágil rama cuyo crujido anunciaba la inminente hora de ser arrancada de la tierra, mientras colgaba de una sola mano de aquel que consideraba más que una de sus víctimas de infancia.

Pero tampoco podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que aquel rubio muera. Tenía que intentarlo, por él, por ese niño que fue la única persona que fue amable con ella, que fue su soporte por mucho tiempo de su niñez, debía hacer algo, sacar una salida a su situación, tal vez si lo distraía lo suficiente…

— ¡NO!

Se escuchó el desliz de la tierra, la rama ya no soporto más y aquel chico tenía que soportar el peso añadido, aun así se mantuvo firme, aunque tenía un brazo roto y un esguince en la pierna, no la soltaba.

—Suéltame maldita sea, que no te das cuenta del peligro que corres estúpido cabeza de balón — y ahí estaba de nuevo ella recurriendo a una de sus artimañas _sus insultos, su agresión _aquello que utilizaba para poder protegerse, usándolo para tratar de proteger a ese adorable y tonto cabeza de balón que no desistía en soltarla. —Además piénsalo por un momento —tratando de usar un tono más conciliador al ver que trataba de halarla hacia el extremo de una roca para que se sujete, poniéndola a salvo, aunque ella sabía que con el peso extra colgando de su pierna era algo imposible —si me sueltas habrás hecho un gran favor a la humanidad y…

—NO LO HARE, ME ESCUCHASTE **NO LO HARE**—le grito poniendo una de las expresiones más enojadas que ella jamás le vio. _No te perderé de nuevo…_

—No le hagas caso— intervino una tercera voz, con un tono arrogante y autoritario, del hombre que estaba sujetado de las piernas de aquella muchacha — ya me canse de su tonto melodrama, apresúrate a sacarnos de aquí mequetrefe o mato a la chica. —dijo apuntando un arma hacia la cabeza de la chica.

El suelo cedió un poco más, si esto seguía así pronto terminarían al fondo de la cascada, tenía que hacer algo. Sus opciones eran limitadas, o se quitaba de encima a aquel maldito o se soltaba de… Arnold. Ya había intentado hacerlo, quitarse de encima a ese peso extra, tratando de balancearse de un lado a otro, pero cada vez que lo hacia ese imbécil se aferraba más a ella como si fuese una garrapata, realmente estaba exhausta, ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

Tomo una decisión lo haría, lo haría por sus sueños de infancia, por sus amigos que la apoyan, lo haría por él por aquel chico soñador que la apoyo cuando estaba triste, que la enamoro por su sobre todo lo haría por aquel pueblo misterioso y las miles de vidas que se salvarían.

Saco de su bolsillo, con algo de dificultad un disco, sabía lo que eso representaba, pero tenía que hacerlo. Había sido muy descuidada al caer en esa trampa, pero jamás pensó que las cosas se salieran de control, cometió un error y los errores costaban caro, _muy_caro. Pero no permitiría que inocentes paguen ese mucho esfuerzo por su mano lastimada lo arrojo al aire perdiéndose entre las enormes y filosas piedras de la cascada.

—NOOOOOOO, maldita p… no sabes lo que acabas de hacer…— pero antes de que se diera cuenta ella lo había pateado lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquearlo, deshaciendo su agarre en su pierna, siendo al fin libre.

Pero no le duro mucho ya que se escuchó un disparo en el aire, la bala había venido desde abajo incrustándose cerca del corazón de la hermosa rubia haciendo sus movimientos más lentos y su aferre más flojo.

—Ah —miro por sobre su ropa como la sangre se iba esparciendo—Lo-lo si-sien-to no sé si pue-da se-guir…

— ¿Qué?, no espera soporta un poco más ya casi…

—Ha-y algo que-e siempre qui-se decir-te, yo-yo te a- a… —no pudo, no pudo sujetarse empezaba a pesarle los ojos, estaba sintiendo en frio del plomo en su piel y no concordaban sus acciones.

— ¡HHHHEEEEELLLGGGGAAAAAAAA!

Esto no podía estar pasando verdad, esto tenía que ser parte de alguna pesadilla, no podía ser cierto. Sus ojos esmeraldas se fueron llenando de lágrimas al ver como su compañera de la infancia se iba perdiendo en la densidad de la niebla que ahora era más siniestra de lo que él hubiese imaginado.

No lo pensó solo actuó, no podía dejarlo así, no era lo justo. Así sin más guiado por los impulsos y de un muy profundo y aterrador sentimiento de vacío en su pecho se dejó caer tratando de impulsarse en dirección a ella, queriendo atraparla en sus brazos.

Sumergiéndose en esa espesa niebla.

**Continuara…**

_Hey hola aquí Itzem ^_^, que les pareció mi primer fic, eh, si…_

_La verdad estoy recién comenzando en este maravilloso mundo que es escribir fics así que no sean muy duros conmigo y bueno esta es una historia que la quería escribir hace mucho tiempo, sobre esta pareja que me encanta, en serio, son tan tiernos :3 pero fuera de eso que les pareció es una locura que se me ocurrió._

_Por supuesto este solo es el primer capítulo, lo pienso hacer algo desordenado para mantener el misterio. Esto en si sería el capítulo ? *.*?, Bueno en fin, háganme saber lo que opinan, siempre que sean críticas constructivas serán bienvenidas. ^u^_

_Ah y por si les gusto, tal vez puedan escuchar esta canción, es de la Oreja de Van Gogh, "dile al sol". Aunque no tiene mucho que ver con la historia es un buen acompañamiento, en especial para la última parte. Bueno no vemos y dejen review._


	2. Memorias del mañana

_Hola a todos, al fin logro subir un capítulo, no saben lo que me costó llegar a una computadora decente en toda esta semana y la anterior ¬¬. __I'msorry__, lo siento, gomen nasai, y ya no se mas lenguas. Pero estuve muy ocupada en toda la semana con los trabajos para la U, ya se acercan mis exámenes finales del semestre, así que estoy algo estresada. Pero no se preocupen, tratare de subir uno que otro capítulo cada semana por medio, o incluso más antes depende de cómo vayan las cosas, hasta que lleguen las vacaciones, entonces subiré los capítulos más seguidos. Otra vez les digo __sorry!__, por la espera y de seguro ya quieren leer la continuación del fic pero antes les diré como empezó todo, ¿no quieren saber cómo es que llegaron ahí?, pues empiezo por el principio._

_Okey antes de que me maten les daré una pequeña escena de lo que paso después. _

_**Disclaimer.**_

_Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen eso es propiedad exclusiva de Craig Barlett_. Excepto los personajes que

Capítulo 1

Se despertó por el intenso movimiento de las olas chocando contra la ¿canoa?, ¿cómo llego ahí?, que estaba sucediendo, no tuvo tiempo para hacerse más preguntas cuando se percató que faltaba algo o más bien dicho alguien. Se quiso levantar, agitarse, moverse pero era inútil, sus heridas no le permitían hacer nada.

—No te muevas tanto o te caerás, y créeme que no será un viaje agradable.

Al buscar de dónde provenía esa voz, se topó con una figura de lo que parecía ser un hombre pero porque estaba a contra luz no pudo distinguir su rostro bien, llevaba ropas extrañas, como si perteneciese a alguna tribu, solo llevaba una túnica de lo que parecía ser blanca con pequeños bordados de extrañas imágenes, en su cabeza llevaba una máscara bastante estrafalaria con un penacho de plumas saliendo por detrás de su cabeza. Estaba dirigiendo la canoa.

Quiso hablar, gritar, saber lo que estaba pasando, donde estaba, donde estaba Helga, que habían hecho con ella, tenía que encontrarla a como dé lugar, sentía una gran impotencia por no poder siquiera mover un dedo, además que le costaba formar las palabras en su boca.

—Do-don-de es-tá Helga—logro pronunciar con dificultad, tenía la necesidad de saber que ella estuviera bien, sabia por sus estudios de medicina y sentido común, que la herida que ella había sufrido allá en la cascada era realmente grave y para que mencionar la caída sufrida, necesitaba atención médica urgente.

—Tranquilízate, será mejor que vuelvas a dormir—dijo mientras se acercaba hacia él, poniendo un poco de lo que parecía arcilla cerca de su nariz, el olor era bastante fuerte haciéndolo dormir de manera inmediata.

Ese aroma lo envolvió poniéndole en una sucesión de sueños, como el efecto mariposa, donde venían a su mente recuerdos e imágenes de cómo había llegado ahí.

/*****************************/

Se movía erráticamente en su cama, gritando pateando, hablando con palabras extrañas, dialectos perdidos en el tiempo. Estaba en una especie de trance del cual no podía despertar. No se despertó ni cuando la luz del sol atravesó los cristales del techo de su recamara iluminando todo con su molesto resplandor, ni cuando el despertador grito su nombre.

Se levantó de golpe agitado y sudando en frío, _¿Qué demonios había sido eso?_ Recupero el aliento de apoco, en esos últimos días esos tipos de sueños donde no se acordaba nada al despertar, eran más frecuentes, sin embargo sabía muy dentro de sí que eran importantes.

—Aun no puedo creer que elegiste ese camino, la arqueología es más emocionante, te lo aseguro. —decía, un hombre de mediana edad, cabello rubio, mientras dejaba aparte el periódico que estaba leyendo al ver entrar a su hijo.

En los encabezados se leía con letras grandes y en negrilla. **EMPRESA DE INVESTIGACIÓN FINANCIA NUEVA EXPEDICIÓN QUE RECORRERÁ PUEBLOS DE MESOAMÉRICA.**

—Ya déjalo en paz, además no lo puedes culpar por escoger a la mejor, verdad. —le contradecía su esposa Stella, de cabellera castaña, un poco más baja que él, mientras servía el desayuno en la mesa.

Estas eran las mañanas en donde quería dormir hasta más tarde. Era la típica disputa de sus padres por la carrera que él había escogido. No es que no considerara a la Arqueología como fascinante, sino que admiraba y respetaba a la ciencia y a los que la estudiaran, es más por su cuenta estudiaba independientemente a esta ciencia (como uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, en especial cuando su padre lo alentaba prestándole sus libros o contándole una de sus emocionantes historias sobre sus aventuras). Sólo que no estaba en sus planes ser arqueólogo.

El recién llegado suspiro mentalmente, esperaba no tenerse que encontrar con esta escena. -Ya dejen de insistir con el tema. La decisión la tome yo, nadie más. Además me gusta saber que soy útil a las personas cuando más lo necesitan. Es reconfortante saber que se recuperaron de su enfermedad o que se curaron por completo, gracias a la oportuna intervención.

-Je jeje, les sugiero que no insistan con el muchacho, a él siempre le ha gustado ayudar a los demás, no importa si es pequeño o grande, siempre tratara de dar lo mejor de sí. —se unió a la conversación un hombre bastante mayor, pero que no había cambiado en nada en todos estos años. Su abuelo Phill

—Pero papá, nadie estaba criticando nada solo le comentaba que…

Se escucharon los ¿tambores? Acercándose, con un tono singular. Por la puerta apareció la abuela Gertie, en una de sus tantas facetas, esta vez estaba vestida como los tamborileros del desfile de la ciudad.

—Buen día a todos, son las setecientas horas, y según el horario del cuartel, es hora del desayuno soldados. —decía mientras se sentaba en la mesa del salón. Mientras todos miraban aquel suceso como algo cotidiano, que alegraba un poco el día.

Bajo a desayunar una adolescente de unos 14 años, cabellera rubia y ojos verdes, iba vestida con un uniforme de secundaria solo que muy "transformado" dando un aire rebelde, tenía consigo su equipo de música a todo volumen, mientras entraba ignorando todo y a todos a su alrededor, mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Junto a ella también bajo una chica muy similar a ella, solo que tenía el cabello castaño, y llevaba de forma correcta y formal el mismo uniforme de secundaria.

—Buenos días familia —saludo con gran alegría mientras ayudaba a su madre a repartir las cosas. Su nombre era Kaila.

— ¡Kimberly! —le llamo la atención su madre, quitándole sus audífonos —que te dije sobre saludar en las mañanas.

—Uhm, ah sí, buenos días familia. —lo dijo mientras se volvía a poner sus audífonos.

De repente y como un rayo bajo corriendo un niño que debería tener diez años aun, cabellera castaña y ojos verdes, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Hey adonde crees que vas Jackson, aun no has tomado el desayuno.

—Si lo se papá, pero los chicos tienen algo preparando en el terreno baldío, por favor puedo ir, además después tenemos que ir al museo con el profesor EugeneHorowitz, te lo juro —lo dijo rogando a su padre y viendo a su abuelo con ojos de cachorrito.

—Déjalo ir se ve que están haciendo algo grande ahí no es así jovencito, je aún me recuerdo cuando ese terreno no era más que un basurero. Pero con la ayuda de tus amigos lograron restaurarlo no es así Arnold.

Pero él no estaba prestando atención a nada, se encontraba distraído pensando en ese extraño sueño.

—Arnold, Arnold me estas escuchando.

Se despertó de su mundo cuando sintió todas las miradas posándose en él, que le estaba pasando no era así de distraído desde que era un niño. —lo siento abuelo, me decías.

—Está bien pero no hagan travesuras y llévate unas cuantas frutas para el camino. —le dijo su padre mientras Estela le alcanzaba el mandado.

Apenas se escuchó un gracias del niño mientras este se alejaba corriendo del lugar, después de tomar las frutas de la mano de su madre.

—Por cierto Tex, no tenías que ir hoy a ver los resultados de la elección, para los nuevos médicos que irán a esa expedición.

Eso sorprendió a casi todos, era bastante peculiar que la abuela comentara cosas así —ah es cierto, mejor me doy prisa, gracias abuela —dijo terminando rápido su desayuno.

Es increíble cuantos cambios hubo mientras estuvo ausente, además de que muchas cosas se conservaron intactas al tiempo. El ejemplo de sus abuelos, su casa. Aunque ya no había inquilinos en el lugar, solo vivía su familia en la casa. El misterioso señor se había ido hace mucho, sin dejar huellas, pero como todo en su cuenta estaba saldado no hubo mucho problema. Ernie, fue ascendido en su puesto de construcciones, ahora viaja alrededor del país con el trabajo que tanto ama. El señor Hyunn abrió su propio restaurante, con un pequeño karaoke donde de vez en cuando cantaba uno que otro de sus éxitos de música country, donde vivía junto con su hija en el departamento superior.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver al señor Kokoschka ¡trabajando! al parecer lo ascendieron de su puesto como repartidor de periódicos a supervisor de los que trabajaban ahí. Por lo cual nunca se lo veía en las mañanas. Además de tener una familia que cuidar.

Sin duda grandes cambios.

— ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!, no me puede estar diciéndome que me cambiaron de sección. Seguro es una broma no, de los chicos de publicidad verdad, cuando encuentre a esos tipos desearan no haber nacido.

—Señorita Pataki contrólese, le aseguro que no se trata de ningún error, es una orden oficial del nuevo presidente de la empresa. Al parecer no le agrado que siguiera en la sección por la controversia que surgió por su último artículo.

—Óigame ese artículo de la caza injustificada es cien por ciento real, no hay trucos.

—Sin embargo le daremos a elegir su nueva sección, usted decidirá trabajar como reportera en los eventos de farándula o como editora de nuestra sección de viajes en nuestra revista, usted decide. Estar por ese tiempo en periodo de prueba.

Que era esto, una broma, una señal del destino para matar a alguien, o una mala señal del Karma, que había hecho ella para merecer esto. Y sin embargo le daban a elegir dos opciones que no soportaba. Uno la idea de la farándula realmente era interesante, poder conocer gente famosa y preguntarles sobre su vida y su opinión en ciertos aspectos, poder conocer estrellas de cine y televisión, además de grandes artistas y renombrados músicos, incluso tenia algunos contactos como lo era Rhonda la famosa modelo, o Tadeus (Curly) que era un gran actor de teatro, o incluso estaba Laila la grandiosa bailarina de Valet. Si eso sería fantástico, solo si su perfecta hermana Olga no estuviera metida en cada noticia de la semana, sin mencionar los miles de autógrafos que le pedían sus compañeros de trabajo, ya se imaginaba a ella tratando de hacer una entrevista a la famosa y perfecta actora de televisión Lady Olga Pataki. ¡Ni loca! antes prefería comer clavos, o ir de chisme en chisme con cabezas huecas que no tenían idea del lugar en donde estaban parados ¡NO!, definitivamente no era esa su idea de gastar su tiempo.

Por otro lado y comparada con esta opción, le parecía no tener más remedio que tomar la sección de viajes que le ofrecían. Si fuera por ella renunciaría al empleo y se buscaría otro puesto en algún otro periódico, pero no era tiempo para darse tales lujos, no ahora que había renunciado a la fortuna de su padre, por no haberse querido casar con el hijo del socio mayoritario de la empresa de su padre. No importa que nunca lo haya visto, o que se rumoreaba que era un joven (que debería tener su edad) muy apuesto, pero que casi nunca salía de su oficina, o que solo se presentaba en los eventos en regla de la empresa.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo se le había ocurrido a su padre semejante idea, o si tan siquiera estaba de acuerdo el susodicho.

No era tiempo para estar desperdiciando oportunidades.

—yo creo que si logra hacer un buen trabajo en lo que usted decida, pronto no solo ratificara su puesto sino que también se le pudiera dar un aumento de salario y trabajaría en la sección que más le guste.

Alzo una ceja. Bueno las cosas se ponían interesantes, el poder elegir su sección sería maravilloso, a ella le gustaría escribir sobre cosas un poco más serias, como la situación actual del país, o adonde nos van a llevar las acciones que estamos tomando. Entrevistar a gente erudita sobre la situación actual del planeta. Conversar con grandes empresarios, científicos y políticos, además de renombrados doctores, novelistas, y grandes personajes del mundo. Es algo que ella quería, y si le daban la opción de elegir su sección sin lugar a dudas escogería ese.

—Y como sé que cumplirá su palabra. —lo dijo con mucha cautela, como examinando a su presa si esta no lograra cumplir su palabra

Pero su jefe ni se inmuto. La miraba con total tranquilidad estando seguro de sus palabras. — Se lo aseguro. Si usted me trae un buen reportaje, yo me encargare personalmente de ponerle en la sección que más le guste.

-¡Perfecto!, entonces elijo la sección de viajes. —Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al cerrar el trato, teniendo la certeza de su meta alcanzable. La palabra de su jefe era de fiar y no solo por mostrar una mirada determinada, sino porque tenía fama de nunca haber faltado a una de sus promesas.

—Entonces prepare sus maletas, dentro de dos días se ira de Londres a Estados Unidos, allí tenemos una central que le dará más detalles acerca de su nuevo trabajo. Creo que está en una ciudad cerca de Washington, espere creo que el nombre de la ciudad es Hillwood.

Eso ponía todo de cabeza, no podía ser cierto, no esa ciudad, no después de haberse jurado que no iba a volver a ese lugar. Incluso prefería pasar un día entero de compras con su hermana Olga que volver a esa ciudad. Pero no tenía escapatoria, ya había cerrado el trato con su jefe, no podía dar marcha atrás.

Salió de la oficina hecha una furia

No podía creer lo que pasaba.

**Continuara…**

_Bueno hasta ahí les dejo la historia, sé que esta algo "corto", le falta muchas cosas que quería incluir, pero lo voy a dejar hasta ahí. Solo les pido paciencia. :3_

_Bueno en fin, háganme saber lo que opinan, siempre que sean críticas constructivas serán bienvenidas. ^u^_

_En este capítulo quería incluir como eran sus actuales vidas, como estaban sus familias, que había pasado con ellos. Por cierto los dos están en diferentes países y con diferentes profesiones. Arnold es médico, por si no se dieron cuenta y Helga es periodista. Entonces la pregunta es ¿cómo se encontraran personajes tan diferentes? ^u^ Eso les dejo para la próxima actualización._

_Por cierto muchas gracias a las personas que están leyendo este mi humilde fic, no pensé siquiera que alguien comentara, pero ustedes son sorprendentes, ¡increíbles! Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, y más aun a los que pusieron a la historia como alerta y un gran abrazo a quien me puso como historia favorita, realmente estoy muy emocionada TuT, hasta me salen las lágrimas de felicidad._

_Bueno a contestar los reviews ; )_

**Letifiesta: **muchas gracias muchacha, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Anillus: **muchasgracias por la bienvenida, realmente me alegra que me hayas escrito, aquí se refleja un poco del rompecabezas de lo que va a pasar y las diferentes situaciones para que ellos llegaran hasta ese momento. Muchas gracias por comentar :3

**Lo que tu digas Helga**: hola, gracias por el comentario, te pido un poco mas de paciencia, pero las cosas se pondrán mas emocionantes conforme vayan pasando los capítulos.

**Beka de Shortman121**: aquí esta la continuación, bueno si se le podría llamar a esto la continuación, me alegra que te haya gustado :3

**Gabbiie Shortman Paki**: sin duda ella seria la única la en su vida y él siempre tratara de ayudarla. Gracias por tu valiosa opinión y las felicitaciones sin duda me dan aliento para seguir con las historia.

Y a todos ustedes que leyeron la historia muchísimas gracias. Sus comentarios me animan para seguir escribiendo.

Un saludo a la distancia desde el corazón de Sudamérica.


	3. Encuentros

_Holaaaa, hay alguien ahí._

_Bueno sé que esta vez me tarde siglos en actualizar y no tengo excusa que valga, pero que puedo decir, se me corto la inspiración porque mi musa se escapó, si como lo leen, la pase días buscándola; en serio incluso pegue carteles. Pero al fin la pude encontrar, aunque es bastante escurridiza debo admitir. Bueno sin más preámbulo aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste._

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen eso es propiedad exclusiva de__Craig Bartlett. Excepto los personajes que yo creo para continuar el fic. :3_

_**Capítulo 2. Encuentros **_

Estaba una turba furiosa alrededor del edificio haciendo imposible la entrada de cualquier vehículo. Gritaban todos a una misma voz frente a las instalaciones, mientras otros repartían uno que otro volante. No tuvo otra opción que irse caminando entre la abarrotada gente, siempre tratando de rodear la masa de gente. Miro hacia adelante y estaba una chica entrando con un megáfono, debería tener más o menos su edad, era bastante alta y delgada. Sus cabellos castaños llegaban hasta su cintura, tenía puesto una cinta roja en su cabeza y estaba con un vestido de color verde paja a lo hippie con una gran flor morada al frente, esa chica se le hacía bastante familiar, pero ¿de dónde?

—Tome, para usted —le dijo la chica que estaba disfrazada como árbol mientras repartía volantes a todos los que pasaban.

Se fijó un momento en el volante "_salven a la madre naturaleza_", es todo lo que pudo alcanzar a leer antes de que el papel saliera volando de sus manos. Un helicóptero acababa de llegar. Al parecer lo que sea que sucedía ya lo iban a arreglar, pero para ella se le hacía tarde. La central del periódico para el cual trabajaba se ubicaba a unas cuadras de aquellos _revoltosos_ como los llamaba. _Si no fuera por ellos ya hubiese llegado hace siglos_ seguía pensando. Pues la reunión donde le tenían que informar de su nueva sección se había programado antes de lo que ella tenía previsto, no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde a algo como eso ya que dependía de ese trabajo el futuro de su carrera. Ya empezaba a extrañar Londres y todos sus amigos, ahí se sentía más tranquila y sin ganas de empujar a todo aquel que le estorbase el paso.

Si correr entre la multitud era difícil para ella, intenten correr con tacos muy altos por las calles de aquella ciudad en medio de una manifestación de activistas locos, mientras tratan de que no se arrugue el traje y sin despeinarse. ¡Sí! fue una proeza salir sana y salva de ahí, con unos cuantos mechones salidos de su lugar y su bolso en una de sus manos. Estaba vestida con un traje color plomo, un saco corte princesa y una falda tubo pegada al cuerpo con una blusa blanca y una trenza sencilla, se acomodó su cabello y arreglo lo poco de maquillaje que traía. Condenada la hora de haber elegido ese atuendo, pero tampoco esperaba a un grupo de ambientalistas. Bueno eso ya no importaba, tenía que llegar cuanto antes.

/*********/

Vio por la ventana a la modesta ciudad que se erguía, era un joven de unos 24 años bastante apuesto, de cabellera negra y ojos miel, con un elegante traje azul marino; ya llegaría a su destino pero lastimosamente para él, el único helipuerto perteneciente a su familia que estaba cerca de la central del periódico, era el de un edificio a unas cuadras, justamente el que estaba siendo asediado por un grupo de ambientalistas. Sus pensamientos fueron vagando entre lo que había ocurrido los últimos días.

_**Flash back**_

—_Tendrás que partir mañana, no puedes dejar sola a tu empresa por mucho tiempo —hablo un hombre detrás de su escritorio mientras miraba la gran ciudad a orillas del Támesis que se alzaba frente a sus ojos —Eso lo sabes mejor que nadie… hijo._

—_Con que quieres que yo forme parte de tu plan no es así, a quien quieres hundir ahora —le hablo un muchacho que estaba sentado en el gran y lujoso sillón de cuero negro, con una pose bastante relajada —o debería preguntar el porqué de tantas molestias, que te hace recuerdo de que tienes un hijo. Si mas no recuerdo apenas me tomas en consideración._

—_Pero que insolente te estas volviendo Alexander—lo dijo con toda tranquilidad —En fin, solo no olvides nuestro trato._

—_No te preocupes por ello de todas maneras ya me estaba aburriendo, será interesante conocer a esa tal Helga G. Pataki._

Si fue exactamente hace un día que había tenido esa charla con su progenitor. En efecto su "padre" le había comprado el periódico donde trabajaba su supuesta prometida para que él pudiera cumplir su parte del trato, no importaba los métodos que usara. Tenía que admitir que se estaba emocionando, se iba a divertir mucho jugando a las escondidas, ahora como dueño del periódico podía hacer lo que se le venga en gana.

Estaba bastante feliz hablando con Gerald, ambos irían al pueblito de San Lorenzo, él para formar parte de los médicos especializados que investigaran nuevas formas de cura para las enfermedades, -según lo que le dijeron tenía que realizar un trabajo de campo, donde prestaría su ayuda a los lugareños diagnosticando y curando las enfermedades, además de tratar de buscar nuevos remedios–y Gerald como parte de la seguridad, ambos se habían presentado para ir a ese lugar específicamente, aunque no tuvieran idea que el otro se iba a presentar, así que fue una sorpresa el hallarse en la ronda de reconocimiento.

—Viejo esto hay que celebrarlo, estaremos viajando juntos a un lugar casi perdido en la selva, donde seguramente encontraremos a varias bellezas exóticas solo para nosotros —exclamo el moreno alto de contextura atlética.

—Estoy de acuerdo será una experiencia muy emocionante, los mejores amigos reunidos otra vez —exclamo con mucho énfasis en las palabras—pero antes tengo que ir con Sheena, me pidió de favor que se lo hiciera un letrero para su organización de activistas; me dijo que fuera a ver una de las protestas para que tuviera mejor idea de lo que quería.

—Sigues haciendo eso, vaya y yo que pensé que era tema pasado.

—No, bueno solo lo hago de favor por esta vez

—Entonces Sheena, que no es líder de los activistas en contra de esa empresa Nuevo Amanecer Corp. Bueno eso es lo que pude ver por la televisión.

—Algo así, ella y todos están protestando por…

Cayó al suelo tras el impacto al tratar de doblar una esquina y tropezarse con la únicapersona quepodía hacer que su mundo quedara fuera de órbita.

—Genial lo que me faltaba —susurro por lo bajo mientras trataba de reincorporarse —oye soquete fíjate por donde vas.

—Lo siento señori… —entonces se fijó en la presencia delante de él, se quedó bastante impresionado, era una chica bastante hermosa, cabellera rubia y mala actitud, le costó un poco conectar los cables —Helga eres tú —pero no tanto.

Se quedó sorprendida por un momento, como es que aquel extraño conocía su nombre, cuando lo miro con más detalle. Era un chico de cabellera rubia, un poco más alto que ella, llevaba unos pantalones jeans y una camisa roja a cuadros._Vaya el cabeza de balón está muy cambiado_ —Y a quien esperabas, a la reina de Inglaterra.

—No es que yo…, pero como…, es decir…

—Ahórrate tus incoherencias Arnoldo, ahora no tengo tiempo se me hace tarde. —y se fue perdiendo al pasar al frente de la avenida, sí que llevaba prisa.

Llego justo a tiempo a su reunión, puntual ni un minuto más ni menos pero al darse cuenta, era la última en llegar. Dentro de la oficina habían dos jóvenes uno más atractivo que el otro y una muchacha de lentes bastante bonita.

—Qué bueno que nos acompaña señorita —le hablo el que parecía ser él presidente de la junta, un señor con un porte elegante y con un aire de tener mucha experiencia, aunque se le veían algunas canas—ahora podremos comenzar con la reunión. Como sabrán esta sección es nueva en el periódico y tenemos que dar el máximo en nuestros esfuerzos para que se mantenga como un eje principal de la revista, por ello los enviaremos en grupos de dos personas a los lugares más exóticos y recónditos, a un grupo le tocara pueblos de América y al otro de Europa. Realizaran un viaje de reconocimiento donde deberán informar acerca del clima, cultura y lugares turísticos, etc. tendrán de tres a cuatro semanas para tener el reporte listo, al transcurrir ese tiempo se les asignara otro lugar, los lugares serán elegidos al azar. Alguna pregunta. Bien entonces les asignare los grupos. —dijo mirando a todos en el lugar, pero en particular al chico alto de cabellera oscura y ojos miel como compartiendo un mudo pacto. —Alex Wolfe con Helga Pataki les tocara América y Anabel Peterson con Robert Grey irán a Europa, como seguramente lo notaron no les tocara en el continente donde viven sino otro.

—Y eso que tiene que ver —_Es demasiado tonto_ pensó nuestra rubia favorita.

—Me alegra que preguntaras, veras para que ningún grupo tenga ventaja y hacer más emocionante el reportaje los estamos acomodando en distintos puntos a los que conocen, como tu provienes del mismo lugar que tu compañero en Londres, decidí enviarlos a otro lugar para que tengan otro enfoque, lo mismo va para los otros, ya que ellos vivieron y se criaron en Washington. Los informes serán enviados por correspondencia o si tienen señal por correo electrónico, con todos los datos relevantes. Para el primer grupo, ustedes recorrerán los pueblos de San Luis y San Lorenzo, ya que se encuentran cerca el uno del otro son pueblitos que están por Latinoamérica, para su primer trabajo y para el segundo grupo les tocara los pueblos de San Pietro y Valle de Aosta. Bueno eso es todo, mañana mismo empezaran con su viaje les deseo suerte.

Se levantó la reunión dejando mucho que desear en esa nueva aventura que les aguardaba; todos, bueno casi todos estaban emocionados porque empezara ya este viaje. —Ah se me olvidaba, en la entrada les está esperando una limosina para cada equipo, que los llevara a sus respectivas moradas, eso corre por parte del periódico para tratar de afianzar los lazos entre colegas.

De camino hacia los ascensores Helga veía como su colega Anabel coqueteaba indiscriminadamente a su compañero de equipo. _Típico caen fáciles por una cara bonita_ dedujo, estaba tan distraída viendo el espectáculo que no previo cuando en un movimiento rápido la tomaron del brazo (prácticamente la arrastraron) hacia el ascensor vacío y cerraron rápidamente la puerta.

—Lo siento, la capacidad máxima es solo para dos personas —se excusó el muchacho ojimiel mientras se cerraban las puertas corredizas del elevador —oye nena, graciaste debo una.

Una vez dentro del ascensor lo tomo por el cuello, mirándole a los ojos y mostrándole su puño le dijo—Óyeme bien amigo, jamás y escúchame bien jamás vuelvas a tratarme así entendido, si no quieres acabar —entonces golpeo la pared del elevador haciendo una marca en el metal —así…si vamos a hacer éste trabajo juntos será a mi manera, entendiste.

Ella salió del lugar a paso lento y gracioso, como si nada hubiese pasado, mientras que su "compañero" apenas se recuperó del shock inicial, arreglo sus lentes negros y se dirigió a la salida _Esto será muy interesante_ pensó.

Se dirigió hacia la única limosina que estaba estacionada y tenía el logo del periódico, así que no alcanzo a ver a cierto chico rubio que la estaba buscando por los alrededores.

Al fin la vio entrar en ese vehículo negro saliendo de aquel edificio, pero cuando se propuso alcanzarla, solo tenía que pasar la calle, diviso a un hombre de traje azul marino y gafas oscuras entrando en el mismo auto, que rápidamente partió perdiéndose por las calles.

—Viejo tú sí que corres, uff… —tratando de recuperar el aliento —pero porque me dejaste atrás para seguir a _Pataki_, que te debe algo o que pasa.

—No es nada Gerald, mejor vamos a ver la manifestación de Sheena.

No hizo más preguntas, se le notaba a su amigo bastante triste, pero la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de Gerald era _¿Por qué?_

_**Continuara…**_

_Hasta aquí lo dejo_

_Sé que querrán asesinarme, por haberlos echo esperar tanto, pero no tuve muchas opciones no podía continuar sin mi musa, pero ahora que ya está aquí no pienso dejarla escapar ^u^._

_Muchas gracias a todos chic s que están siguiendo este fic, a los que les dejan reviews y aún más a los que me están apoyando con alertas y favoritos¡ustedes son lo máximo! ; ) _

_Bueno a contestar los reviews ; )_

_**Beka de Shortman121: **__ay amiga muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento y apoyo, y cuenta conmigo para hacer lo que propusiste, será divertido. Gracias por dejar comentario y nos estaremos leyendo ^u^_

_**letifiesta**__**: **__gracias por seguir la historia,__espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo._

_**GENESARETH: **__Me alegra saber que fui tu primer review en el mes, realmente me emociono, que bueno que te haya gustado gracias por comentar y sobre tu duda: No, no está soñando lo que describí en la cascada sucedió realmente, solo que más adelante; más bien la escena que pongo al principio del capítulo es algo así como un recorte de lo que sucederá más delante de la cascada, traducido en sueño. Es algo confuso, pero veras que al avanzar los capítulos todo se ira resolviendo ^u^, gracias por tu mensaje y tomare muy en cuenta tu consejo. Gracias por leer y aún más gracias por dejar tu comentario, espero volver a encontrarte en este fic._

_**Jacklord: **__me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y como dicen, no juzgues a un libro por su portada ^u^. Gracias por escribir y veras que conforme pasen los capítulos se irán aclarando varias dudas y creando nuevas :3 .Espero poder leerte de nuevo, tus mensajes me dan aliento para continuar la historia_

_Cualquier crítica constructiva, comentario, duda, sugerencia, concejo,…, &c. será bien recibido._

_Un saludo a la distancia desde el corazón de Sudamérica._


	4. Encuentros II

Hola que tal yo aquí continuando con la historia.

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes de Hey Arnold son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett. A excepción de los personajes que yo creo para continuar con la historia.

**Hace 2 semanas atrás.**

—… cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno listos o no allá voy — dijo un pequeño niño de siete años mientras se daba la vuelta para empezar a buscar a sus amiguitos en lo más recóndito de la selva, habían decidido jugar a las escondidas mientras sus padres estaban en una reunión con los maestros en la escuela. Era el fin del día escolar y los niños para no aburrirse decidieron jugar a las escondidas pero no en el patio de recreo, sino por las palmeras cercanas de aquella selva.

Se escuchaban risas y algunos pequeños grititos juguetones de las niñas y niños. Una pequeña niña del mismo grupo se adentraba más en la selva jugando para que no la encontraran, no se dio de cuenta cuando se fue alejando más de los niños, solo seguía adelante buscando la mejor forma de ocultarse, cuando desde lo más cercano se escucha el vaivén de alguien que se está balanceándose entre los árboles, se escuchan crujidos de madera partiéndose entre los matorrales, mientras un ave grita en lo alto. Tiene miedo, no quiere estar ahí. Empieza a correr sin saber orientarse bien mientras trata de avanzar, se tropieza, cae, se rasmilla las piernas y vuelva a correr, mientras empieza a caer la tarde. Llega a lo que parece un rio, una vez escucho que si se perdía debía seguir el afluente del rio y que tarde o temprano encontraría gente que le ayudaría. Fue bordeando las orillas de aquel rio hasta que llego, ya entrada la noche, a una magnifica cascada, sus aguas tan claras y dulces corrían entre las rocas, la luz de la luna iluminaba cada pequeño hilo de agua haciéndola resplandecer aún más. Se sentía como si hubiese entrado a un mundo de fantasía.

La encontró una muchacha que iba a recoger agua del rio cerca de aquella aldea, estaba flotando entre un montón de ramas atascadas en la orilla, toda sucia, llena de barro y hojas secas. La llevaron a su casa; puesto que en aquella población por ser pequeño todos se conocían entre sí; y llamaron al único doctor del lugar.

— ¿Cómo está mi hija doctor? —hablo una señora bastante angustiada mientras miraba con preocupación a la niña que yacía tendida en la cama.

—Todo estará bien, solo tiene un poco de fiebre pero se recuperara. —Le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla —solo dele un poco de estas plantas medicinales, estas pastillas además de mucho descanso y quedara como nueva.

—En verdad, no le puede dar algo más. Mayra es la mayor de mis tres hijos y…

—Lastimosamente se me están acabando las medicinas, pero dentro de unas semanas vendrá un equipo de médicos al pueblito de San Lorenzo junto a una expedicióny como solo está a media hora a pie entonces podre pedir más medicinas para reforzar su tratamiento. Por el momento es todo lo que puedo hacer.

**Actualidad.**

—No podemos seguir de brazos cruzados viendo cómo se destruyen varios sectores llenos de vida, solo para construir un burdo y superficial centro comercial cerca del lago, se está desalojando miles de animales de sus hogares, talando muchos árboles que sirven de sustento a la vida, además de contaminar el lago donde viven muchos peces y puede que exista el Gran Cesar. Amigos ecologistas no podemos permitir un acto así, aunque nos muestren certificados de construcción legales -que seguramente son falsificados-. Este proyecto puede ser aprobado dentro de algunas semanas, tenemos que evitarlo ya me contacte con nuestro diputado el Señor Green para apoyarnos en nuestra lucha, además de…

Seguía hablando Sheena desde su pedestal, era muy buena con las palabras y el convencimiento hacia las personas, tanto así que hasta Gerald quería unirse para ayudarla, en especial cuando hablo del Gran Cesar, claro que existía ese pez, si él mismo y Arnold lo habían visto cuando tenían nueve años y lo soltaron para que viva en paz. De pronto algo le llamo la atención, había una chica que parecía de 14 años con un traje de árbol repartiendo volantes, entonces al inquirir más se dio cuenta de que tenía muchas características que se asemejaban bastante a cierto amigo suyo que estaba parado a su lado trazando líneas en su cuaderno. No sería que alguna de sus hermanas… no, eso no podía ser, era horario de clases así que no podría ser ella verdad? Aunque ese cabello castaño… No pudo asegurarlo puesto que ella se marchó en una dirección diferente adentrándose más entre la multitud.

—Hey Gerald, estas bien amigo

—Eh lo siento Arni me distraje, que me decías.

—Sheena acaba de dejar el podio, voy a entregarle un pequeño boceto de lo que pienso hacer en el cartel —dijo mostrándole su libreta de dibujo en donde se podía apreciar u símbolo de paz a un costado de unas letras que decían "Yo soy parte de la Tierra", al lado de un paisaje que consistía en algunos árboles, unos cuantos animales y una pequeña cascada en el fondo —te digo si me acompañas sería bueno el volvernos a reunir después de tanto tiempo. Además que estarán los chicos Harold, Sid y Stinky, la están ayudando en su campaña, con suerte estarán desocupados.

—Claro, vamos.

_¿Cómo llegue aquí?_ se preguntaba cierta chica rubia mientras esperaba que le trajeran su plato, estaba teniendo un pequeño almuerzo con su compañero de trabajo que más bien parecía una cita. No podía creer todavía el hecho de haber conseguido esos lugares en el Chez Pierre, prácticamente estaban en una mesa privada alejada del resto y con una maravillosa vista de la ciudad, con las rosas a cada lado de los asientos y una pequeña decoración con flores exóticas que desprendían un delicioso olor, mientras la limosina los esperaba afuera, supuso que por el móvil que traían era una de las razones de haber entrado pero no estaba totalmente convencida. Jamás había entrado en el lugar y ciertamente jamás supo que tenían los menús en su idioma, para elegir libremente y no tener que escoger algo raro como lo hizo en aquella cena en el Chez Paris.

Había un silencio incomodo mientras el mesero les traía sus pedidos. Ella solo acepto ese almuerzo que su compañero le ofrecía a modo de disculpas por actitud, claro que después de hacerse de rogar _un poco (mucho)_, además que ni siquiera había desayunado en el día por aquella bendita reunión. Mañana irían a aquellos pueblitos por suerte su primera parada seria San Luis, así tendría mejor oportunidad de lograr una buena historia para lograr su objetivo, tenía que poner lo mejor de su esfuerzo.

—No es linda la decoración —empezó a romper el hielo del lugar.

Ella alzo una de sus delineadas cejas—Es en serio —lo dijo en son de burla —te pondrás a hablar de la decoración en estos momentos.

—Bueno no hay mucho que hacer no es así —dijo recargándose en la silla —tenía que hacer algo con el silencio incómodo.

—Vaya tu sí que dices las cosas _de frente_, porque no dices mejor que te estoy aburriendo —recargando su cara en uno de sus manos en una pose de aburrimiento.

—Creo que te estas confundiendo mi hermosa dama, yo nunca diría tal cosa de tan "_grata"_ compañía.

La estaba desafiando, se podía ver la tensión en el ambiente. Llevaba de conocerlo dos horas, dos míseras horas y ya tenía ganas de golpearlo.

—Su pedido monsieur, mademoiselle espero que sea de su agrado —se aproximó un garzón con sus respectivos platos a la mesa, la calva en su cabeza disfrazada por tres pelos con toda la parte posterior de su cabello al estilo fraile, lo hacían ver más viejo y gracioso de lo que realmente era —cualquier cosa que deseen, siempre a su servicio —Se fue alejando manteniendo la cabeza en alto y con un andar bastante presumido.

Se lo quedaron viendo mientras desaparecía entre las mesas, al caer en cuenta de su partida se vieron a los ojos por un momento, mientras que se escucharon unas risas muy cerca de ella que la hicieron contagiar de inmediato acabando en varias carcajadas. Los dos se reían a más no poder, de lo que habían visto tan solo hace poco.

—jajaja… vis-viste se parecía a un pingüino jajaja con todo y el traje negro más su andar jajajaja —decía el ojimiel mientras se tomaba por el estómago para tratar de controlarse un poco.

—Un pingüino jajaja, yo diría una marioneta jajaja—trataba de controlar su risa la hermosa rubia —con todo y sus hilos, mientras caminaba jajaja… —se limpió una lagrima que aparecía por el esfuerzo al ver tan gracioso escenario. Ya se le había pasado casi todo aquel enojo que sentía, al crecer también fue madurando un poco más.

Al calmarse un poco comenzó a hablar —Lo siento creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, que tal si nos volvemos a presentar y hacemos como si nada hubiese pasado —proponía el muchacho a su lado. —Mi nombre es Alex Wolfe y el suyo bella dama.

—Me parece bien mientras sepas quien manda —Le dijo guiñando un ojo a modo de juego —por cierto soy Helga, Helga G. Pataki.

—Procurare no olvidarlo —lo dijo continuando con la pequeña broma.

El resto del almuerzo paso con total normalidad en realidad tenía muchas cosas en común mismos géneros de música, de películas e incluso tenían algunos pocos autores favoritos de libros y poesía que compartían.

La vieron entre la multitud mientras ella dirigía a sus compañeros mandando pancartas, volantes, carteles, etc. A su alrededor todo parecía que tenía prisa.

—Hola Sheena —escucho pero las cajas que traía en mano le impedían ver bien, hasta que al fin lo reconoció.

—Hey Arnold –saludo la muchacha de largo cabello castaño y el vestid verde paja con una gran flor morada al frente. Mientras bajaba las cosas de sus manos

—Que tal Sheena —se escuchó la voz ronca del acompañante de Arnold

—Ge-Gerald eres tú —corría a abrazarlo la castaña —vaya hace tiempo que no te veía, que ha sido de tu vida.

—Si donde te has perdido —se escuchó una voz detrás de su espalda mientras un hombre algo fornido con una camisa blanca y una chamarra celeste mientras cargaba varios carteles en su mano

Se volteó al escuchar la voz —Harold, en verdad eres tú —A su lado el hombre le saludaba.

—Es inesperado que vengas — secundo una voz que acababa de llegar, un chico con la chaqueta negro de cuero y pantalones jeans se acercó por detrás —vaya al fin regreso el guardián de las leyendas al pueblo —lo decía con una sonrisa.

—Hey Gerald no te vuelvas a perder — Apareció un chico a su lado, bastante alto, castaño y con un overol azul con una camisa verde.

—Sid, Stinky cuanto tiempo sin verlos.

—No es grandioso, nos encontramos esta mañana en el reconocimiento de la expedición, para mí también fue una sorpresa encontrarlo ahí —dijo Arnold compartiendo la emoción.

—Hey que tal si vamos a comer algo al salir de todo este lio, además ya está cayendo la tarde y de seguro no han comido nada —proponía Harold.

—Los chicos nunca cambiaran —susurro a lo bajo solo para que el rubio lo escuchara, mientras veía a sus ex-compañeros de primaria hablando animadamente.

La niebla bajaba cada vez más por las calles de la ciudad mientras se veía a una chica que caminaba bajo las oscuras calles. Llega a su hotel y siente como el frio de la noche se cuela por las rendijas de las ventanas, ni las gruesas cortinas de color purpura aminoraban el daño. Llego a su piso/habitación bastante cansada ya era de noche y aún tenía que hacer las maletas para el día siguiente, por suerte la mayoría de sus cosas ya estaban empacadas, no había sacado muchas cosas de todas formas. Al estar en un hotel no podía darse muchos lujos como en su verdadera casa. La que por cierto había sido vendida hace mucho tiempo cuando se mudaron con su familia a Londres.

Fue a su nevera, donde solo había algunas latas de soda y un chicharrón que le hacía caminar sonámbula, no había muchas opciones. No tenía ganas de volver a salir, pidió una pizza para cenar —Pizza en la noche, me recuerda un poco a mi vieja casa… quien diría que ahora como mejor que en allá —recordando las veces que se quedaba sin comer porque a Miriam se le olvidaba hacer la cena, el desayuno y el almuerzo, en especial cuando Olga les invitaba a algún restaurant de lujo y se olvidaban completamente de ella.

Mientras esperaba su cena, fue a revisar su correo electrónico mientras escuchaba algo de música. En ese instante le llego un mensaje a su pequeña laptop, era de su amiga Phoebe. Hace mucho que no la veía, en especial desde que formaba parte del equipo de científicos de la NASA no tenían mucho tiempo de tratarse. En fin ya no se veían pero siempre se mantenían en contacto incluso desde Londres ellas siempre se mantenían en contacto.

Leyó el mensaje en la pantalla, sus mensajes siempre eran cortos y resumidos, básicamente solo se contaban lo más relevante o lo que sentían.

_Querida Helga._

_Como has estado, yo aquí tratando de acabar este nuevo proyecto de un modelo aeroespacial del cual no te pienso contar muchos detalles porque es confidencial, pero esto me está frustrando, no tienes idea de lo complicado y fascinantes que son estos modelos, deséame suerte para poder acabar con éxito. _

_Atte. Tú mejor amiga Phoebe._

Posdata: Dime cuando nos podremos volver a encontrar, mándame una respuesta en cuanto veas este mensaje y contéstame si, ya no me contestas tan seguido como antes.

Ella vio confundida ese mensaje, siempre le respondía a todos sus correos sin falta, tal vez era un error en su sistema. Le mando un mensaje deseándole lo mejor, dándole ánimos, además de redactarle todo lo que había ocurrido esos últimos días, desde su cambio de sección, su nuevo compañero de equipo (un odioso) y los viajes que tendría que realizar pronto. Quiso decirle de su pequeño encuentro con Arnold y Gerald en las calles de Hillwood pero bueno solo los había visto por ese momento y no quería importunarle más a su amiga, si mejor era guardárselo lo de Gerald y Arnold después de todo no los veía hace mucho tiempo y su pequeño encuentro no pudo ser más que un simple saludo y adiós, además en la mañana saldría de viaje con destino a aquellos pueblitos.

**Continuara…**

Que tal otra vez aquí con la continuación de la historia.

Lamento por haberlos abandonado, pero me fui de viaje con mi familia a otra ciudad de mi país y prácticamente se me fue la noción del tiempo. En fin estoy feliz porque alargaron las vacaciones esta semana más así que tratare de subir más capítulos, por lo menos esta semana.

Solo espero que no se este siendo bastante tedioso o aburrido el seguir la historia.

Saben quiero agradecer a ustedes lectores que se toman la molestia de dejar reviews para este fic. Gracias en verdad y no se preocupen creo que voy a estar actualizando más rápido en estas semanas. Por lo menos quiero llegar a actualizar un capitulo por semana y seguir con este fic, ;3

Letifiesta: Tus comentarios siempre son motivadores, gracias por leer y ser fiel a esta historia.

Beka de Shortman: Siempre me alegran tus comentarios, me alegra que me vayas apoyando, solo espero no estarte aburriendo, pero ya voy actualizando más pronto en especial que ahora tengo tiempo libre ;3

GENESARETH: Espero seguir leyéndote, gracias por dejar tu comentario, siempre serán bien recibidas tus visitas. Y no te preocupes en cuanto más largo son los review en realidad si me gustan los reviews largos ;3 me dan una mejor idea de cómo está saliendo la historia no dejes de escribir.

A todos muchas gracias por leer. Y dejen review.

Como siempre un saludo a la distancia desde el corazón de Sudamérica.


	5. Entre San Luis y San Lorenzo

_Hola, antes de nada l__o siento chicos por tardarme en actualizar más de lo que tenía previsto esta vez, solo espero que lo enmiende este capítulo, el más largo que hice hasta ahora. _

_Sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo el resto de esta historia, espero que les guste XD._

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen eso es propiedad exclusiva de__Craig Bartlett. Excepto los personajes que yo creo para continuar el fic. :3  
_

Capítulo 4

**Entre San Luis y San Lorenzo**

El poblado se encontraba a unas horas de autobús desde la provincia, siempre serpenteando entre los caminos peligrosos donde en muchas ocasiones el espacio era lo suficiente para que entrara un pequeño auto, un paso en falso y la camioneta con todos sus integrantes caían sin control por el barranco. Convirtiéndose en uno más del registro de los trágicos accidentes que se suscitaban en aquella carretera.

— Eh, Arnold! Creo que nos salimos del camino—dijo nerviosa mientras miraba por la ventana —No se puedo ver nada por la niebla —mientras se acercaba más a su asiento.

—No te preocupes Gloria —trató de tranquilizarla, siendo consciente de que era la primera vez que ella visitaba San Lorenzo — conozco este lugar, estamos por la cumbre, solo hay un camino por aquí —apartando su vista y susurrando —_pero será mejor que no veas hacia abajo._

— ¿Dijiste algo? —volviéndose a acomodar en su asiento cerca de la ventana.

—Solo procura no mirar abajo, ok. —intervino algo distraído Gerald, mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento.

—Por qué, no creo que sea tan malo —afectada por su curiosidad miro de nuevo por su ventana en dirección hacia abajo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, se dio cuenta de que estaban a centímetros de caer por el precipicio. Ella por la impresión se agarró fuerte de lo primero que tenía en su camino que para desgracia de Gerald era Arnold, mientras ahogaba un grito de terror.

Gloria era uno de los médicos seleccionados por la empresa, entro gracias a sus méritos en la universidad y su extenso conocimiento en plantas exóticas medicinales, si también fue un aprendiz en su momento de la tienda de flores de la Sra. Vitelo.

Ella no era del todo desconocida para el grupo de Arnold, ya que ella cuando tenía nueve años empezó a salir por un tiempo con Stinky, pero después se había mudado a otra ciudad y no la volvieron a ver, hasta que se encontraron por casualidad en la identificación del personal que iría a la expedición.

Claro que al principio no se reconocieron, pero cuando empezaron a relatar las historias de donde eran, donde estudiaron y cosas por el estilo, se dieron cuenta de quienes eran en realidad. Sin embargo ella estaba muy cambiada desde la última vez que la vieron, ahora tenía el cabello en una melena con un pasador pequeño de color rosado, era alta con unos ojos celestes que resaltaban su mirada, su nariz respingada y labios rosados. Era bastante bonita, gentil y servicial, además de ser muy amable.

Desde que se habían encontrado al empezar el viaje, nuestro amigo pelinegro empezó a hacer sus movimientos de conquista con Gloria, aunque estos no parecían funcionar.

—Tenemos que detenernos ¡ya!, que no notan que estamos al borde de un precipicio —dijo tratando de abrirse paso para golpear la cabina del conductor.

—Hey nena, cálmate sí —expresó levantándose de su asiento para ir en ayuda de la rubia —respira profundo, por eso te dije de no miraras hacia abajo —le dijo el moreno, tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, lo mismo me paso a mí y a casi todos mis compañeros de primaria cuando vinimos por primera vez a San Lorenzo —dijo agarrándola por los hombros, tratando de que se aleje de la ventana y para poner intencionalmente un poco de espacio entre ella y Arnold.

Pero la ojiceleste parecía no estar escuchando ni viendo sus acciones, solo estaba concentrándose en medir la altura de aquella caída —Lo peor es que al conductor parece no afectarse en lo más mínimo, sigue avanzando como si no hubiera un mañana —comentaba histérica, mientras Gerald aun trataba de calmarla.

—Confió en la experiencia de nuestro conductor para llevarnos a salvo —expresó solemnemente el ojiverde —Ellos ya están acostumbrados a estos caminos, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Pero no ayudo a su punto el hecho de que empezaron a entrar la carretera de tierra, dejando atrás el asfaltado y con las sacudidas que se hacían cada vez más molestas e incomodas. Lo peor fue que a medida que descendían de la cumbre, en algunas partes del camino tenían que pasar por pequeñas vertientes de agua y algunos chorros de agua, sin más opción que atravesarlos con lo que parecía que se iban acercando peligrosamente a los bordes del camino. Ella no pudo soportarlo más.

—PAREN EL MUNDO ME QUIERO BAJAR (*1) —se oyó el grito desesperado de Gloria, siendo escuchado a varios kilómetros a lo largo de la carretera.

* * *

Mientras tanto la situación no era mejor para nuestro pequeño dúo. Ellos llegaron al aeropuerto de la ciudad al amanecer, después de unas cuantas horas de viaje en avión y ahora estaban buscando un transporte que los llevara directamente a San Luis en las próximas horas.

San Luis no estaba muy lejos de la ciudad si se iba por bote, pero era otra historia si se quería ir en bus. El viaje normal de cinco horas en bote se convertía en un día y una noche en bus, sin mencionar que la carretera estaba bloqueada por los recientes derrumbes.

—Es una suerte que por lo menos encontramos estos últimos asientos no te parece Helga, eh, dónde está? —hablo mientras buscaba con la mirada en la multitud de gente que caminaban en la terminal.

—Hey, te vas a quedar ahí parado sin hacer nada todo el día ¡Criminal!—le llamo la ojiazul desde la cubierta del barco—muévete de una vez.

Él simplemente suspiro, se estaba empezando a ser costumbre todo esto. Esto era el colmo, él como buen caballero que era, se ofreció a llevar una parte del equipaje de la rubia, recibiendo al principio un no por respuesta, pero se las ingenió para arrebatarle algunas maletas. Cuando llego junto a su acompañante las cosas se salieron un poco fuera de control.

—Por lo menos debiste avisarme que el barco estaba a punto de salir —le reclamo el ojimiel.

—Claro como soy tu asistente personal —comento sarcástica, rodando los ojos —que acaso estas tan sordo como para no escuchar las llamadas del barco.

—Sabias que estaba con los audífonos, tengo llamadas importantes que atender —expreso, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme en calmarse, debía ser cauto sino todas las cosas se irían por la borda —por lo menos debiste ser considerada.

—Oh disculpa —dijo mordaz poniendo una mano al pecho —no sabía que además debía ser tu secretaria. Agradece que te llame bucko, por mí no habría ningún problema en dejarte ahí parado, pero tú tienes el resto de mi equipaje y además mi boleto.

—Eh, disculpen puedo ver sus boletos —intervino algo temeroso el guardia de seguridad. Mientras ella lo miraba directamente con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Ellos no despegaban la mirada del otro, no queriendo dar la razón al otro. Mientras Alex sacaba los boletos desde uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se los mostraba al guardia. En cuanto este se marchó, ellos siguieron con su lucha.

—Te mataría al menos decir gracias, te conseguí el boleto.

—Como si fuera la gran cosa, además nadie te lo pidió. Yo lo pude conseguir el dichoso boleto sin problemas —dijo con actitud hostil la ojiazul —o debo hacerte recuerdo que el viaje está totalmente pagado por la revista, idiota.

—Sabes ya me tienes harto, yo solo quería que comenzáramos por buen camino y llevarnos bien ya que estamos atrapados en este estúpido _proyecto._ Pero creo que no se puede ni hablar con una gruñona como tú.

—Ven acá y repítemelo si te atreves.

— ¿Qué? gruñona, acaso eres tan sensible…

No supo cómo paso, todo fue tan rápido, como el puño de la rubia voló a su cara, haciéndole perder el equilibrio para caer estrepitosamente en el suelo.

—Óyeme bien amigo — recalcó la rubia —no querrás meterte conmigo —sacudiendo la mano en el aire.

Ella se marchó del lugar tomando el resto de su equipaje, en dirección desconocida, mientras todos a su alrededor se hacían a un lado para darle paso; por el aura de lucha que se percibía y por lo que acababan de ver, nadie se quería meter con la chica.

* * *

El pueblito de San Lorenzo estaba cubierto por una extensa selva natural, donde los bosques tenían una extensa variedad de flora y fauna, y los árboles de belleza tropical alcanzaban la altura de edificios con hojas tan grandes que pudieran servir como especie de paraguas para las lluvias torrenciales que caían inundando todo a su paso. El agua de los ríos, entre cristalinas y por tramos turbias; por el color de la arena, que ocultaban a la gran variedad de peces; las vertientes de agua, variedad de cascadas, además de un pequeño manantial de aguas cristalinas nacido de un intrincado sistema de cuevas subterráneas escondido en lo más profundo de aquella selva y sumándose también la existencia de un volcán hace años inactivo en el corazón de esta llanura, son su máximo atractivo turístico.

Este encanto esmeraldeño con laberinticos senderos y caminos fantasmas; que hacían fácil el perder la orientación y daba a los animales salvajes la oportunidad de una caza exitosa; reguardaba celosamente un secreto en su seno.

Se hablaba de un pueblo encantado, una civilización perdida en el tiempo, cuyos habitantes poseían la característica fantástica de tener los ojos verdes, con una riqueza y conocimiento más allá de los límites, se decía que podían ver el futuro. (*2)

* * *

El grupo llego al poblado en las primeras horas de la mañana después de unas extensas doce horas de viaje en aquel autobús, finalmente Gloria se había dormido tras el nerviosismo inicial y luchar por estar consiente durante la travesía que de por si era cansador.

Sin embargo y pese a estar agotado, él se sentía bastante animado, había vuelto al lugar donde nació, al pueblo que adopto como su segundo hogar y que vivió gran parte de su adolescencia. Hablando perfectamente el castellano le era fácil el comunicarse con la gente, además de haber aprendido algo, solo un poco de aquella lengua nativa que era una mescla entre el español y una lengua aborigen que según los mitos y leyendas del lugar pertenecía a una civilización perdida en el tiempo.

Pasaron un cartel grande que daba la bienvenida a los viajeros, mientras se adentraban hacia la plazuela principal en donde se veían las casas rusticas, pintadas de vivos colores.

Decidió que ya era hora de empezar a levantar a sus compañeros.

—Hey Gerald –trato de despertar a su amigo a su lado.

—Hum… cinco minutos más

—Gerald despierta ya vamos a llegar —lo dijo al divisar la entrada a aquel pueblo esmeraldeño donde ya la gente se iba movilizando a esas horas de la mañana, muchos al mercado otros a pescar.

—Ahjam… Eh ya llegamos —viendo por primera vez ese día por la ventana.

—Aún falta un poco pero será mejor que se preparen —les hablo el ayudante del conductor —Esta es solo la plazuela, la clínica está más allá y donde se van a quedar es ingresando por aquel camino —les dijo señalando un paraje casi a las afueras del pueblito pero solo a unas dos cuadras de la clínica, mientras el volvía a entrar a su cabina.

—Hazme el favor de levantar a Gloria, pero no seas muy rudo estuvo despierta casi toda la noche —le dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento —mientras yo tratare de despertar a los demás.

Ante esta petición el moreno se puso alerta y muy dispuesto a cumplir su encomienda.

Según les anunciaron todo su equipo se iba a quedar en unas cabañas que pertenecían a la Empresa para que se instalen. En total su grupo estaba compuesto de tres médicos, un equipo de dos personas que eran sus asistentes de laboratorio y un guardia para la seguridad. Iban a trabajar con la clínica del pueblo.

* * *

Ya en la comunidad de San Luis, el canto de los loros que anidan en el bosque, dan la bienvenida a sus visitantes. El pueblito de San Luis era una maravilla irreal, casi celestial, estaba ubicado a las orillas del mar con varios estuarios y una maravillosa vista a sus playas pero ciertamente escondido detrás de la espesa selva que se alzaba por detrás, la única vía de acceso era a través de lancha, botes y algunos cruceros. Era evidentemente una maravilla y el paraíso privado de aquellos ricos viajeros y aventureros que conocían de su existencia.

Grandes restaurantes, museos y hasta un centro de ópera y teatro, cines bastante amplios y grandes centros de diversión. Parecía que las calles, parques y plazas siempre estaban llenas de sol. Fue toda una sorpresa ya que esa localidad solo atendía y vendía de lo mejor, pero por su ubicación oculta no tenía muchas visitas.

Tenía de todo desde estupendas puestas de sol, surfeo en el mar y un camino de senderismo adornado por rocas blancas en la reserva natural donde era casi imposible perderse. Había todos los deportes que interesarían a ricos excéntricos como el parapente, planeadores, surfeo, patinaje en agua, buceo, ciclismo, &c.

Llegaron bastante cansados en aquel atardecer que coloreaba las nubes con sus matices en rojo y dorado, estaban agotados y con un ligero mareo por las olas que chochaban contra el barco y sinceramente estar atrapada en una lancha por al menos unas cinco horas afecta a cualquiera. Tanto así que ni siquiera estuvo de humor para ver el hermoso atardecer que se ponía en el horizonte, solo quería llegar a su hotel y caer rendida en su suave cama para olvidarse que tenía que hacer equipo con un bueno para nada, según sus palabras.

No se habían dirigido una sola palabra desde que habían desembarcado del bote, por ahora ella solo quería apagar el mundo y olvidarse de todo.

* * *

Al llegar a las cabañas lo primero que trataron de hacer fue dormir, pues aunque hayas dormido o estado sentado durante el viaje, el camino siempre es agotador.

—Bienvenidos al campo vacacional Sol y Luna, sus cabañas se encuentran por aquella sección síganme. —hablaba el encargado del lugar, un señor cuyo bigote y cabello castaño que empezaban a pintar las canas que era el administrador del lugar.

El centro vacacional Sol y Luna tenía la característica de poseer un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de distintas especies con un arco en el centro y una fuente en lo alto, ambas cubiertas de varias flores, al final del pasillo había un puente de madera en medio que separaba los jardines, por donde fluía un pequeño rio artificial, a sus lados grandes árboles que se asemejaban a los sauces dejaban caer sus hojas, al pasar vieron unas cabañas con todo lujo, habitaciones grandes con equipos de última generación.

—Como podrán observar este será un centro vacacional moderno, aunque está aún en plena construcción las habitaciones en las cabañas ya están instaladas, teniendo todas las comodidades. Además de permitirnos recibir algunos turistas, este centro se ha creado para dar mayor impulso al turismo de la región contribuyendo a la economía del poblado —decía con orgullo en su voz —el lugar es bastante extenso, aun no puedo llegar hasta el final, pero será considerada una de las mayores obras arquitectónicas por tener un equilibrio entre la naturaleza y la modernidad. Por ahora nos permitimos recibir cierta cantidad de huéspedes.

Mientras les hablaba sobre la historia del centro e indicaba sus habitaciones, ellos no pudieron apartar la mirada de los jardines y arquitectura del lugar.

—Estas será su morada —señalando tres cabañas de estilo sencillo, pero de gran encanto –espero que sea de su agrado. Pónganse cómodos y descansen el viaje debió ser difícil, en la tarde, según lo que me dijo el jefe de clínica, vendrán a buscarlos para llevarles a conocer la clínica y su trabajo.

* * *

Al atardecer ellos fueron llamados y conducidos a la clínica del pequeño poblado, pero al entrar algo les llamo la atención. En la clínica existía mucho movimiento además de la larga fila de pacientes esperando por un tratamiento.

— ¿Que habrá pasado aquí? —pregunto el pelinegro a su amigo, mientras volteaba a verlo.

La expresión de Arnold era seria, muchos de sus amigos y conocidos estaban esperando en las sillas de emergencias, tenían la cara pálida, ojos hinchados, todo sudado y uno que otro con somnolencia que parecía que se iba caer de un momento a otro. Cuando trato de acercase a alguno de ellos una voz lo interrumpió.

—Solo son casos graves de resfriado, la última tormenta causo varios cambios drásticos en el clima —les hablo un señor de mediana edad, piel canela, con bigote y cabello negro que empezaban a pintar algunas canas, de ojos cafés, vestido con una bata blanca de hospital —Como están yo soy el médico en jefe de la clínica —se dirigió hacia el grupo —les daré más detalles de su trabajo en mi despacho ahora síganme por favor.

La clínica no era demasiado grande, contaba con tres pisos de diferentes especialidades para las diferentes atenciones a los pacientes. El laboratorio se encontraba en una sección apartada de la clínica

—Antes que nada bienvenidos a San Lorenzo, es una suerte que hayan llegado casi ya no hay personal médico disponible y que decir de los medicamentos, gracias al cielo que con su llegada fueron llenados los almacenes generales —les decía mientras con una mano invitaba a sentarse en los sofás de aquella oficina —Según tengo entendido vinieron a respaldarnos con la clínica y a investigar nuevas curas no es así, debe ser emocionante aun me acuerdo cuando algunos amigos míos estaban por ese camino.

—Sin embargo debo informarles que lamentablemente por ahora los laboratorios y las salas especializadas para que puedan empezar a trabajar aún no están listas, se retrasaron debido a un accidente en la carretera; pero ya están siendo instaladas, equipadas y preparadas solo que estará lista dentro de dos días, yo les sugiero que disfruten de estos dos días para conocer el pequeño pero orgulloso pueblo de San Lorenzo.

- Posteriormente les indicare en donde queda las instalaciones para que puedan trabajar, mientras si quieren siéntanse libres de recorrer la edificación—les indico educadamente —de todas maneras deben tener un buen conocimiento del plano de esta clínica.

Todos se marcharon a hacer un tour por la clínica, mientras comentaban entusiasmados sobre los proyectos que iban a realizar. Pero mientras Gerald estaba entusiasmado en hablar con Gloria, Arnold se separó discretamente del grupo, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la oficina del jefe de la clínica.

* * *

Se escuchó el cierre de la puerta. Mientras alzaba la vista para poder ver lo que paso, encontrándose con un muchacho rubio de pie en su oficina.

—Que pasa muchacho, no ibas a recorrer las instalaciones.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—pregunto con algo de rudeza en su voz.

—No entiendo, de que me hablas.

—Por favor Eduardo, ambos sabemos que nada está bien aquí, así que dime lo que pasa.

Se hizo un largo silencio en aquella oficina, solo interrumpida por aquellos cantos de aves silvestres.

—No puedo engañarte verdad Arnold, aún recuerdo cuando eras un adolescente y venias a ayudarme en la clínica, por cierto dime como están mis amigos Miles y Stella.

—Eduardo no te desvíes del tema —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—No sé por dónde empezar —finalmente confesó.

—Puedes empezar por decir la verdad. No me mientas, los síntomas no son solo un leve resfriado hay algo más no es cierto —dijo acercándose al escritorio, apoyando sus manos y manteniéndose firme preguntó— ¿Qué paso con los pacientes que estaban esperando?, ¿porque están así?, ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

A su mente vino la escena donde los había encontrado concluyendo que muchos de los amigos que tenía aquel muchacho en ese pueblo estaban de pacientes.

—Lamento mucho que hayas visto aquella escena —suspiro resignado a decir la verdad —y que los ponga en este aprieto — dijo con la esperanza de que tal vez este médico comprendería su pesar y esté dispuesto a tratar de ayudar —pero se han estado presentando estos casos de esta nueva enfermedad desconocida hace tan solo una semana atrás, no se sabe cómo se enferman y todas nuestras investigaciones no nos llevan a nada concreto, al principio pensamos que eran simples resfriados pero se fueron complicando más.

—Por qué no enviaron los informes a la OMS(*3)

—Los enviamos pero hasta la fecha no nos han dado respuesta y realmente nos empezamos a preocupar —respiró pesadamente mientras empezaba a buscar en los gaveteros un archivo.

—Nuestra primera infectada fue una niña de 7 años que fue encontrada cerca del río, estaba en estado crítico durante seis días —dijo extendiéndole el expediente para que lo viera —hasta que milagrosamente se salvó de la noche a la mañana, toda la enfermedad desapareció como si nunca se hubiese enfermado. Y curiosamente este patrón lo siguieron todos los infectados después de ella, ya que se empezaron a curar de la noche a la mañana.

-Pero debe haber factores en común de los pacientes infectados con esta nueva enfermedad.

—Desgraciadamente y por los estudios que realizamos con el escaso personal médico que tenemos, no hallamos nada fuera de lo normal. Es como si la enfermedad viniera de la nada.

—Entiendo, pero dices que la enfermedad recién empezó hace algunas semanas no.

—Sí, y extrañamente los síntomas, como sé que los notaste, se asemejan a la enfermedad del mal del sueño. Pero lo más interesante es que los síntomas van variando de persona en persona, por lo que deseche esa idea.

—Ya veo —dijo mientras llevaba una mano a su mentón en una pose pensativa.

—Eduardo me podrías prestar los expedientes de los primeros casos de pacientes infectados con esta enfermedad.

—Claro Arnold, los tengo aquí mismo —indicó señalando el gavetero de donde saco el anterior expediente —pero, para qué los quieres.

—Tengo un presentimiento y quiero estudiarlos a fondo —dijo alcanzando los documentos que le estaba pasando su acompañante.

—Espero que tu presentimiento sea el correcto y que encuentres lo que estás buscando —expresó con toda sinceridad.

—Gracias Eduardo —dijo retirándose hacia la puerta —y por cierto, felicidades por tu ascenso.

* * *

- Contraseña –abrieron una pequeña reja que solo dejaba ver los ojos.

—7325/012 J-G agente especial de la CIA, déjeme pasar —Un hombre alto y moreno que portaba unas gafas negras, se presentó en las puertas de una de las casas, bien escondida en ese grupo de calles laberínticas, mostrando su placa distintiva.

Al entrar se podía ver habitaciones con un estilo moderno, equipos de última generación, gadgets especiales, en las paredes grandes televisores y señalizaciones de mapas. Mientras todos parecían bastante ocupados.

—Bienvenido agente —hablo una voz al fondo, detras de todas las sombras, invitándolo a entrar a una oficina apartada de las otras —Veo que llego más pronto de lo que me imaginaba.

—Ambos sabemos que este caso es de suma urgencia, entonces le agradecería si nos olvidáramos de toda la rutina y el protocolo. Realmente no me gusta todo este movimiento burocrático. —dijo desviando su mirada hacia los mapas de la región.

Entre tanto el otro agente acomodaba una vieja foto en su escritorio, con una inscripción en la base que recitaba "Mi familia"—Me hablaron de usted y de todos sus logros y hazañas, y déjeme decir que no se equivocaron. Lo describieron como un efectivo muy capaz e inteligente, pero más dirigido a la acción —hablo entrelazando sus manos encima del escritorio.

—Realmente no me interesa saber lo que se dice de mí, pero le pido de la manera más atenta que me muestre los informes de los últimos días. —Dijo acercándose hacia los mapas que yacían apilados en la mesa, examinándolos y hojeándolos detenidamente.

—Ambos sabemos que no podemos perder más tiempo, verdad agente Smith. —lo reconoció el afroamericano, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de confianza y amistad.

* * *

Los días se fueron pasando rápido en la manera de decirlo. En todo ese tiempo su relación entre compañeros de trabajo mostraba algunas mejoras. Bueno ya no peleaban tanto como antes. Aunque a veces seguían teniendo sus roces.

Hasta para su suerte había un triatlón en el que Alex se inscribió tan pronto como se enteró del evento. Supongo que la idea era buena para poner en el reporte de su trabajo, teniendo una experiencia así, pondrían más realismo en el informe y le aseguraría su puesto de trabajo. Además que podría ver cómo están las habilidades de su compañero de trabajo y darle una paliza deportiva.

La gente se reunía a los costados para apoyar a los participantes, esta vez los juegos iban a ser para todas las edades. Por lo que se podía apreciar desde niños pequeños, hasta gente bastante mayor. El lugar simplemente estaba a reventar, había mucha gente que se dio cita para ver estos juegos.

—Cuando acabe contigo, tú tendrás que redactar toda esta parte de la competencia, además de cocinar la cena de mi victoria.

—Ni lo sueñes nena, este juego es mío — dijo apretando el manubrio con determinación.

Se escuchó el disparo de inicio y la rubia no pudo debatir más, tan pronto como salieron corriendo en bicicleta siguiendo el camino de tierra que los llevaría a la montaña.

El triatlón constaba de tres fases, el primero era el ciclismo, tenían que dar la vuelta a la montaña y dirigirse hacia las orillas de aquel lago artificial, en donde comenzaba la segunda etapa de la competencia, natación. Cruzar todo el lago, para después iniciar una carrera de velocidad para finalmente llegar a la meta.

Ellos iban en la cabecera, superando a todos los que intentaban rebasarlos, era su competitividad lo que hacía que esta carrera pareciera solo de ellos dos. Ninguno se daba por vencido, teniendo su vista fija en la meta.

—Sabes —dijo entre jadeos —si no fueras tan testaruda, te verías linda cuando corres.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —pregunto desconcertada la muchacha, volteando a ver a su rival de la competencia.

Fue en el final del evento que Helga gano por poco, por una coleta y un moño rosa que se veían en las fotografías; donde curiosamente ladeo la cabeza en el momento final para que la velocidad hiciera su trabajo junto con el viento haciendo que su coleta de caballo sujetado por su moño rosa atravesaran la línea final, mientras se la veía mirar fijamente a su contrincante.

Gano Helga el primer lugar seguida de Alex en el segundo lugar, después de esa rivalidad de hace unos días ellos al fin dieron señales de llevarse bien y dar paso a una amistad.

* * *

**Una semana después.**

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por las orillas del rio, mientras observaba el paisaje tan maravilloso que se alzaba ante sus ojos. Un joven de cabellos cobrizos, tez clara, alto y con anteojos vestía una camisa de color ocre y unos pantalones negros, mientras llevaba un gorro de expedición color verde.

Se sentó en una piedra cerca del río meditando mientras lo acompañaba el dulce sonido del agua chocando con las pequeñas piedrecitas que estaban cerca de la orilla, cuando escuchó que lo llamaban con un viejo apodo del cual casi se hubo olvidado.

—Brainy —llamaron a coro dos voces graves que se entremezclaban haciendo difícil distinguirlas.

Él susodicho se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con las dos personas que no esperaba ver en aquel lugar.

—Hola —saludo dirigiendo su mirada hacia ellos, teniendo una remota idea y comprendiendo parcialmente por qué se encontraban ahí. Era de suponerse que se iba a encontrar con Arnold, él vivía en San Lorenzo (hasta donde él tenía conocimiento) y que Gerald podría haberlo visitado.

— ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunto el afroamericano.

—Uhm… No sé —dijo levantándose de la roca en que estaba sentado — solo trataba de relajarme e ir a caminar por mi cuenta, creo que me aleje de mi grupo —dijo bastante apenado por su falta de orientación, mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de su cuello.

—No me refiero a como llegaste, sino a donde estamos no es decir ah, no importa. —se frustro el pelinegro.

—Brainy me da gusto volver a verte — dijo el ojiverde, estrechando su mano y dándole la bienvenida —que sorpresa, tu asma…

—Oh claro, a veces me olvido de que tuve ese problema —dijo interrumpiendo al rubio —veras Arnold desde que te quedaste a vivir aquí con tus padres pasaron muchas cosas, por ejemplo yo me mude a Italia en la secundaria, fue allá donde encontré una cura a mi asma, también fue donde estudie para ser Lingüista —dijo con gran orgullo en su voz.

—Eres lingüista vaya sí que no me lo esperaba, ya que no te escuchábamos hablar mucho —dijo el pelinegro recuperándose de la impresión y susurrando para sí mismo—_Pero que extraño que no lo haya visto en los infor_… y dime ¿Dónde estás hospedado? —cambiando rápidamente de tema al ver que le estaban prestando atención.

— Eh claro Gerald —dijo extrañado por lo último que escucho, pero prefiriendo no dar importancia continuó — como soy parte del equipo de expedición antropológica, estoy alojado en el centro vacacional Sol y Luna.

—Que coincidencia nosotros también, pero estamos con el grupo de médicos —le hablo el rubio —Yo como doctor y Gerald como nuestra seguridad, no es genial. ¿Cuándo llegaron?

Se extrañó un poco por su declaración. ¿_Qué Arnold no vivía aquí_? Se preguntó —Sí, creo que son las cabañas de al lado no es así, nosotros recién llegamos hoy por la mañana.

—Vaya debes estar exhausto, quiero decir que, en cuanto a mí respecta, mi primer día fue muy agotador —hablo el moreno.

—Hey Brian —lo llamo una voz a lo lejos, mientras se acercaba –con que ahí estaba, apresúrate tenemos una reunión dentro de cinco minutos.

— ¿Una reunión?, ¡oh! es cierto casi se me olvida, lo siento chicos pero debo irme de todas formas nos podremos estar viendo, no es así.

—Claro

—Por mí está bien.

—Siento ser tan descortés, pero se nos hace tarde —hablo de nuevo el recién llegado, mientras arrastraba al castaño hacia las cabañas.

—Gracias chicos fue agradable verlos —se alcanzó a oír desde la distancia.

_**Continuara…**_

_Otra vez más me disculpo por la larga espera, p__ero estos próximos capítulos requirieron un poco de investigación de mi parte; además de no poder hacer mucho con el empiezo del semestre de este año, fue algo difícil acomodarme a los horarios de mi universidad y bueno el resto es historia. Les digo no fue nada fácil salir del bloqueo de autor que tuve durante estos días._

_Bueno les quiero comentar que he decidido hacer este fic de una manera más cómoda para mí al redactar. En fin, todo este fic empezamos por el final, y en estos capítulos que siguen les iré relatando como fueron a parar en lo alto de esa cascada. Sé que les dije al principio que para llegar a ese punto me tardaría como 4 episodios, pero se me fue extendiendo más de lo que pensaba y estas son las consecuencias, lo siento, pero no sabría decirles cuantos capítulos más me tomaran llegar a aquel punto, pero tratare de hacer algunos capítulos algo más extensos para llegar pronto. : ) Solo un poco de paciencia._

_En cuanto respecta a la historia les señalo algo curioso, lo que mencione en la primera parte del viaje a San Lorenzo, fue sacado de mi propia experiencia personal, en serio, cuando estas atravesando la cumbre para bajar a los llanos, este es exactamente el panorama que se vive, especialmente en mi país. No sé si será así para ustedes :3_

**Vocabulario:**

Esto que les voy a remarcar es una nueva parte que quiero incluir en el fic y en algunos de los capítulos, se trata de una especie de pequeño vocabulario de algunas frases que iré nombrando por (*#) este símbolo.

(*1)—PAREN EL MUNDO ME QUIERO BAJAR —se oyó el grito desesperado de Gloria.

_Esto sí que me hizo gracia XD, esta frase, para aquellos que ya lo conocen, es del famoso libro de comic Mafalda del argentino Quino (Joaquín Salvador Lavado), Mafalda quien es el personaje preferido, observadora de su realidad cotidiana, visto desde un sentido humorístico, es un comic muy popular en Sudamérica._

(*2)… se decía que podían ver el futuro.

_Bueno esta parte es algo de mi propia investigación, encontré una leyenda de mi país que habla sobre una esmeralda sagrada, que te podía mostrar lo que iba a ocurrir en el futuro. Desgraciadamente esta joya desapareció hace mucho tiempo, pero en lo personal para mí, se asemeja bastante al corazón de los ojos verdes, no es genial._

_Más adelante seguiré poniendo esta referencia para el resto de fic, ah por cierto para quienes quieran saber más de esta leyenda, me lo dicen por sus comentarios. ; )_

(*3)—Por qué no enviaron los informe a la OMS.

_También es parte de mi investigación por internet._

OMS (Organización mundial de la salud), agencia especializada de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas (ONU), Es la responsable de desempeñar una función de liderazgo en los asuntos sanitarios mundiales.

**Alerta y Respuesta ante Epidemias y Pandemias. **Es donde se debe informar los recientes casos de nuevas enfermedades emergentes y con tendencia a producir epidemias, con el fin de reducir al mínimo su impacto en la salud y la economía de la población mundial.

_**A contestar los reviews… ;3**_

**Beka de Jose Madero121 pxndx:** Nuevo nombre eh,_ amiga es un gusto contar con tu presencia y que me apoyes siempre, me alegra saber que no sea aburrido. Tu apoyo incondicional es lo que me levanta el ánimo. Por cierto espero tener un poco de tiempo estos días, para poder actualizar pronto, eso espero XD. _

**DanniMoon:** _Siempre me alegra saber que hay nuevas personas siguiendo el fic, es un gusto tenerte como lectora y no te preocupes, aunque me tarde voy a terminar la historia ; )_

**GENESARETH :** _Muchas gracias por el apoyo, es lindo contar con personas que aprecian lo que haces, espero contar pronto con tus reviews que son una maravilla. Me alegra saber que te esté gustando este fic._

Posdata: _Espero sinceramente que todo se haya arreglado._

**Alexita**: gracias por seguir la historia, me alegra saber que lo vas siguiendo ; 3

_Por cierto si me quieren buscarme en mi Facebook se los mando por mensajería privada, solo díganme. ; 3_

Ups, creo que me extendí de más, en las notas de autor. En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de seguir leyendo el fic, a aquellos que lo seleccionaron entre sus historias favoritas y los que me siguen. Solo espero que me digan cómo está saliendo la historia por sus reviews.

Realmente me alegra saber que les está gustando, pero si tienen alguna sugerencia, dejen reviews ;3

Y como siempre, un saludo y abrazo a la distancia desde el corazón de Sudamérica. :3


	6. Viejos recuerdos, nuevos comienzos

_HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, como están mis queridos lectores. Si sigo aquí continuando con la historia ;3_

_Bueno no los demoro más con mis notas de autor, solo les pido de favor que me dejen reviews para saber cómo está quedando la historia (ojos de cachorro)_

_**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Hey Arnold me pertenece, eso es propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett. Excepto por algunos personajes que yo creo para seguir con la historia : )_

**Capítulo 5**

Viejos recuerdos, nuevos comienzos.

Ya hace un tiempo el patrón se repetía, él salía en las mañanas antes de que todos despertaran y se adentraba a la selva, luego se iba directamente hacia la clínica para comenzar con su trabajo. Tenía un presentimiento, quería encontrar aquella cascada mágica que relataba la pequeña niña. Ya se habían conocido, ese mismo día en que le entregaron los informes en la clínica, él fue a visitarla para ver su progreso y se sorprendió puesto que esa imagen no era la de una niña que estuvo a punto de morir, en realidad se la veía llena de energía.

—Es un lugar mágico —le dijo mientras jugaba con su pequeña muñeca —la cascada es divertida, el agua era tibia y me hacía cosquillas, estuve jugando con mis amigos hasta que sus papas los llamaron y se metieron en la cascada, entonces me dormí y aparecí en mi cama.

—No te recuerdas que estabas flotando en el rio a la mañana siguiente —le hablo mientras se sentaba en cuclillas para ponerse a su altura.

—No señor médico, yo bueno siento aquí y aquí —dice señalándose la cabeza y el corazón respectivamente —que no se ponen de acuerdo, mi cabeza dice que todo fue un sueño pero mi corazón dice que fue real, mi mamá dice que me encontraron en el rio pero no sé.

—Está bien pequeña, como te sentiste después de aparecer en tu cama.

—Me sentí retequecontenta, aunque tenía un dolor aquí —dijo señalando su cabeza — quería volver a la cascada pero mi mamá no me dejo. Me dijo que tenía que estar en cama. Después sucedió algo de raro, tuve mucho sueño en la mañana pero en la noche no.

—Estas segura que no te acuerdas de nada más.

—Uhm —exclamo poniendo una pose de pensar que le hacía recuerdo a su abuelo, causándole un poco de diversión por sus expresiones, luego se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos de forma tierna —creo que vi una explosión grande de luz grande, después de que se fueron mis amigos, mientras caminaba por un camino que ellos me señalaron, pero no me recuerdo bien —termino mirándolo con esos ojos infantiles.

Desde entonces él empezó a buscar las supuestas pistas que le daban los demás pacientes a los que fue entrevistando después. Toda la información se fue triangulando hacia una región en la selva en específico y Arnold esperaba poder recolectar algunas muestras para examinarlas.

En cierto sentido estaba aliviado de no tener toda esta carga para él solo. En su investigación no estaba del todo solo, hace solo unos días que lo habían descubierto sus amigos.

**Flash Back**

Como ya era de costumbre al regresar de su exploración por la selva, tenía que entrar por una cerca cuyo tablón estaba flojo, donde uno podía levantar para entrar o salir a su voluntad, él lo había utilizado en especial para que nadie se diera cuenta que desaparecía para hacer esas exploraciones. Pero esta vez tenía algo de diferente, el tablón se había trancado por una piedra que servía como cuña impidiendo que esta se mueva. Resignado fue a buscar otra entrada y la encontró cerca de la cabaña donde se alojaba Gloria.

Con Gran habilidad salto la cerca desde un pequeño peñasco que le servía de soporte, para aterrizar en el techo de la cabaña, y de nuevo salto hacia el suelo encontrándose dentro de los límites del centro vacacional.

Escuchó un sonido muy sospechoso en el techo y alarmada salió en su bata de dormir y con una sartén en mano para hacer frente al intruso, por lo que pudo escuchar el ilegal se encontraba en la parte posterior de su cabaña. Se armó de valor, en cuanto vio al supuesto extraño quiso sorprenderlo y golpearlo en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente, estaba a centímetros de él cuando este se dio vuelta.

—Arnold que estás haciendo aquí —dijo aun con la sartén en el aire, encima de su cabeza.

—Gloria —se sorprendió —que haces aquí

—Casualmente vivo aquí —dijo ya más tranquila, en lo posible, poniendo las manos en la cadera claramente enojada y manteniendo el sartén en su mano, cuando vio más detalladamente identifico una pequeña mochila que colgaba en las manos de muchacho.

—Que llevas ahí —pregunto curiosa.

—Nada

—Sabes no eres bueno para mentir.

—Que pasa oh… —Lo vieron, lo vio, no otra vez. Se encontró con una imagen muy cómica, la chica agarrando el sartén en la mano mientras aun llevaba puesto su camisón para dormir y unos cuantos ruleros en la punta de su cabello y a su amigo vestido como si hubiese entrado en la selva, mientras llevaba su mochila en una mano. _Me pregunto porque siempre me encuentro con situaciones bastante extrañas_ pensó—No los interrumpo

—No, Gerald no es lo que piensas —llamo a su amigo, mientras lo veía alejarse.

—Aja lo tengo —dijo arrebatándole su mochila y sacando algunas cosas —¿estas son muestras?, ¿para qué? –pregunto la ojiceleste.

— ¿Muestras? —Se dio media vuelta el afroamericano.

—SI, con razón no encontraba los tubos de laboratorio, no puedo creer que te los llevaste —dijo claramente desconcertada, jamás pensó que el chico rubio parado frente a ella hiciera cosas como esas.

—Esas son…

—Si Gerald son algunas muestras de plantas para la investigación.

—No me engañas, estas no son las que necesitamos.

—Arnold será mejor que nos digas lo que está pasando, en realidad no eres muy bueno mintiendo. Oh es que no confías en nosotros.

—Porque todos dicen eso—ellos solo alzaron una ceja —No es que no confíe en ustedes, sino es que aún no estoy seguro de lo que está pasando y no quiero alertarlos.

—Es por los brotes de la enfermedad no es así —señaló Gloria.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Los brotes, que eso no era asunto del pasado, tan rápido como vino desapareció, que yo sabía ya no habían más casos con esos síntomas.

—Ya lo sé Gerald pero no podemos descuidarnos solo por ese simple hecho, en realidad quiero conocer a fondo lo que sucedió.

—Y que te hace pensar que siguen habiendo rastros de esa enfermedad.

—Según lo que investigue todos los primeros contagiados mencionan un punto en común al fondo de la selva, solo una me dijo que estaba cerca de la cascada.

—Wow, espera esa cascada donde te encontré hace años con…

—Si Gerald —lo interrumpió mientras un leve rubor se extendía por sus mejillas.

— Y ya fuiste averiguar allá, a esa cascada.

—No lo descarte puesto que solo hubo una persona que lo registro.

—Si vamos a buscar todas las pistas debemos empezar desde el principio no creen —comentó la rubia

—Como que vamos a buscar, saben que esto es peligroso.

—Claro no pensaras en tener toda la aventura tu solo verdad, después de todo si buscamos en conjunto hallaremos más rápido las muestras de la enfermedad. Además podre buscar algunas plantas que seguro me ayudaran en el trabajo que estamos realizando —dijo la rubia, mientras sus ojos brillaban en la esperanza —Así que no es una opción dejarme de lado.

—Entonces cuenten conmigo —hablo el ojiprieto —Que les parece si por la tardes vamos a buscar todos juntos, si la región que mencionaste es bastante amplia nos servirá tenernos los unos a otros.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Aunque hubieran acordado que buscarían en las tardes juntos él no podía evitar el seguir buscando por las mañanas, solo que con el paso de los días sus excursiones en la mañana fueron disminuyendo. Había evitado ir hacia esa cascada en lo posible, pero hoy fue una excepción.

Ahora se encontraba cerca del lugar en donde se había despedido de Helga, esa vez que se quedó a vivir en San Lorenzo. Disfrutando del paisaje y como único acompañante el sonido del agua.

Aún recuerda las palabras que se profetizaron, el beso que se dieron y en lo lejos que se iba quedando esos recuerdos. Por cursi que suene él no quería volver a ese lugar exacto, lo conservaba en su ser como un lugar sagrado del cual no quería irrumpir, no lo quería perturbar, siempre observándolo desde lejos aún en sus años de adolescencia. En ese lugar conoció por primera vez a la verdadera Helga.

* * *

Ellos habían terminado su trabajo de investigación el aquel pueblito de San Luis más rápido de lo que se esperaba, en tan solo dos semanas ya tenían listo el reporte.

Se separaron, Alex tenía unos asuntos familiares que resolver en Londres y la convenció de que sería buena idea que el entregara el reporte personalmente, puesto que podría hacer una escala a Estados Unidos y luego ir a Londres, de todas formas estaban adelantados y él tenía que resolver unos cuantos asuntos pendientes en su familia.

En estas semanas que habían pasado juntos su relación había mejorado bastante, de querer molerse a golpes a contarse sus secretos uno al otro fue un cambio radical, en Alex había encontrado un amigo incondicional distinto de cómo lo conoció, sin duda lo extrañaría.

Se despidieron en el aeropuerto internacional haciendo sus acostumbradas bromas y peleas pequeñas. De pronto su voz se hizo más seria—Te deseo buen viaje.

—Vamos Geraldine —notando como la rubia empezaba a enojarse —no seas melodramática, vuelvo en una semana.

—Nunca me vuelvas a llamar por mi segundo nombre, creo que quedo claro esa noche que pasaste toda la noche afuera —le recordó —Además quien dice que te voy a extrañar.

—Nunca dije nada de que me extrañarías —dijo poniendo una sonrisa de ilusión en su rostro que nadie le podría quitar —pero descuida _creo_ que yo también te extrañare.

—PASAJEROS CON EL VUELO 156/23 POR FAVOR ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA SEIS —hablo la voz metalizada de la informante.

—Tonto —dijo rodando los ojos, tratando de que no se notara el ligero rubor en sus mejillas —por si no lo notaste me dejaras hacer el trabajo a mi sola.

—No exageres, estamos adelantados recuerdas —además hacemos buen equipo y tiempo es lo que tenemos de sobra —le dijo poniendo una mano en su mejilla. —Y aun espero esa respuesta —le susurró al oído.

—ULTIMA LLAMADA PARA EL VUELO CON DESTINO A ESTADOS UNIDOS.

—Ese es mi vuelo, será mejor que me vaya.

Ella se quedó en silencio, en parte sabía que aquel distanciamiento era parcialmente su culpa por no haberle dado una respuesta clara, Alex se le había declarado y pedido que sean algo más que amigos, ella no supo que contestar.

Cuando lo volvió a ver ya estaba detrás de las líneas de seguridad agitando sus manos en señal de despedida como si fuera un niño.

—Adiós Geraldine, nos vemos en San Lorenzo le grito antes de correr por su vida, viendo como la rubia caminaba amenazadoramente hacia las líneas de seguridad. Él sabía que nada, absolutamente nada la podía detener cuando se proponía algo.

Aun así y considerando que ahora estaba huyendo de la rubia que la veía luchar con los guardias de seguridad, su relación había mejorado considerablemente en este tiempo que pasaron juntos.

* * *

Una chica de cabellera rubia, con varias trenzas menudas sujetadas en media cola, alta, esbelta de piel trigueña vestida con una polera verde, unos jeans ajustados y un bolso canela, caminaba por la plazuela mientras se dirigía hacia la barra de bebidas.

—Un raspado de mango por favor —pidió sentándose en uno de los asientos cerca del mostrador. Ese día hacia tanto calor que todo el lugar estaba lleno.

En el fondo se escuchaba una música tropical que daba buena ambientación al lugar.

—Que sean dos —se escuchó detrás de ella.

Ella extrañada se dio media vuelta en su asiento, solo para encontrarse con un antiguo compañero de primaria. OMG no lo había visto en mucho tiempo, prácticamente desde que ella había empezado sus estudios universitarios.

—Hola Nadine —dijo con naturalidad sentándose cerca de ella.

—Arnold —logro pronunciar. De todos los lugares en la tierra ella en verdad no esperaba encontrarse con su amigo en un lugar tan remoto como ese —Arnold en verdad eres tú.

—Supongo, a cuantos Arnold conoces —le dijo a manera de broma.

Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron intensamente mientras de manera inesperada y de un impulso lo abrazo fuertemente

El encuentro de viejos amigos.

Tan emocionada estaba que no se percató de la fuerza que ejerció en el abrazo, haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al piso.

PLAF

El sonido despertó a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar, volteando a ver los curiosos.

Pronto sintieron todas las miradas en ellos. Se levantaron de inmediato y la música volvió a sonar.

—Estas bien —preocupado pregunto.

—Si solo fue un golpe : )

Volvieron a sentarse, mientras esperaban que les trajeran sus bebidas.

—Es una sorpresa verte por acá

Pronto les trajeron su pedido. La bebida de color naranja suave, destilaba un aroma dulce y de sabor incomparable les sentó de maravilla para aplacar todo ese calor.

—Veras Arnold —tomando un sorbo de su bebida —estoy aquí con mi equipo de universidad, estamos investigando la variedad de insectos de la región.

—Pero aun no comprendo cómo vinieron a parar aquí —moviendo con el sorbete su bebida.

—Bueno tal vez sea por parte de mi influencia, te acuerdas cuando vinimos a salvar a tus padres de ese traficante llamado "Sombra"—él asintió con la cabeza —bueno después de eso yo me quede bastante impresionada por la extensa variedad de insectos que vimos en este lugar y bueno yo convencí a nuestro decano de mí universidad el dejarme realizar un trabajo de campo aquí. Es una sorpresa para mí también encontrarte. Dime estas aquí por vacaciones, diversión o simplemente nostalgia —lo comentó con un tono entre divertido e inquisitorio.

—Un poco de todo en realidad, la verdad estoy por trabajo, estoy ayudando como médico en la clínica del pueblo.

—Medico genial, entonces seguiste tu pasión después de todo siempre ayudando a los demás. Como prácticamente desde que nos graduamos juntos en la secundaria con nuestros compañeros ya no los he visto por mis estudios universitarios, siempre me pregunte como seria sus vidas.

—Pero no te comunicas con Rhonda o los demás.

—Con Rhonda siempre es difícil el comunicarse por sus viajes de ciudad en ciudad, supongo que la vida de la pasarela es complicada, aunque siempre tratamos de mantenernos en contacto. Es más creo que pronto tú también la veras —Entonces escuchan el sonido de alarma de un celular —Oh rayos casi lo olvido, lo siento Arnold me tengo que ir —tomando su bolso mientras pagaba su bebida de frutas –tengo que reunirme con mi grupo de Entomología, nos vemos después. Ah y me saludas a Gerald —mientras se alejaba del establecimiento.

— ¿Gerald? —se preguntó, ¿Cuándo se encontró con Gerald? pensó. Mientras ponía su mirada en las flores que adornaban el establecimiento.

Esa tarde se comunicó con Phoebe

—Hola Phoebe?

—Helga, Helga al fin no te he podido contac…

—Lo sien-to Phoe_ no se es-cu-cha _i_n, n_ ha_ bue_ s_ñal bep, bep, bep…

Se cortó la llamada, la chica oriental golpeo con frustración el teléfono, no es posible, la única vez que tuvo contacto con la rubia y la maldita red de comunicación se cae, era el colmo. Se escuchó un tono de mensaje en su celular.

Donde se leía claramente un pequeño mensaje que seguro fue hecho a la rápida.

Phebs estoy por partir a San Lorenzo, desearía que estés aquí, Alex se ausentara por dos semanas, no sé qué tiene que hacer, algo acerca de asuntos familiares, te extraño, siempre amigas.

Tomo con algo de nostalgia esas palabras, ella en verdad quería volver a verla a su amiga, pero no había remedio, aunque un momento, leyó San Lorenzo, volvió a confirmarlo y abrió los ojos como platos, no era que hace poco se había encontrado con Rhonda y Lila, y la estaban invitando a ella para ir a un viaje promocional. Esto es solo para gente elegante, además que nos servirá reunirnos en el lugar donde tuvimos nuestra más grande aventura de primaria. Al principio ella se negó alegando su trabajo como científica de la NASA no daba tiempo, pero ahora todo cambió, tal vez si pudiera cobrar esas vacaciones atrasadas que tenía.

Cogió el teléfono que por poco queda en pedazos y busco un número del cual no esperaba volver a marcar.

— Konnichiwa Rhonda —se escuchó del otro lado todo un barullo de personas, que camerinos, ropa, joyas, flores, pasarela, que ya va a empezar—Si Rhonda sobre el viaje, acepto.

Increíblemente todo ese ruido se detuvo de un momento a otro.

—A que no adivinas a quien me encontré esta mañana en la plaza —hablo el ojiprieto—A Nadine, vaya está muy cambiada casi no la pude reconocer, me pregunto cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí. Creo que sigue con su afición a los insectos, me dijo que estaba estudiando su habitad.

—Si también me encontré con ella, según me dijo esta por investigación al parecer está haciendo un trabajo de campo con su universidad. Aunque me dijo algo que me dejo pensando—pensando en esa charla con Nadine — bueno no creo que sea nada, mejor vamos a dormir.

—Si tú lo dices viejo.

* * *

Helga decidió ir hacia San Lorenzo al día siguiente de la partida de Alex, para estar investigando algo con más libertad y no dejarlo todo para última hora, además que le agradara ver la cara de Alex cuando ella le eche en cara sus descubrimientos.

Se despertó más tarde de lo esperado, mientras maldecía mentalmente al reloj ya que su pila se hubo agotado a las tres de la mañana, puesto que no se movía de esa hora. Ella tenía que tomar el bus que la llevaría a San Lorenzo a las seis de la mañana ya que el viaje duraba unas ocho horas, para llegar a una hora decente. Pero ahora era las nueve de la mañana y aún tenía que hacer las maletas. Ya había perdido el bus por lo que concluyo hacer las cosas con calma, después de todo en un día de trabajo no creía que hubiera mucha gente con destino a San Lorenzo.

Grave error

Entre alistar sus cosas, cambiarse de ropa y comer algo antes del viaje, acabo yendo hacia la terminal a medio día. Al llegar a la estación se quedó perpleja había mucha gente haciendo fila para tomar alguno de los buses, al parecer ese día había feria en el poblado y por más que lo intento no pudo encontrar un solo boleto para esa hora, los horarios de los buses ya estaban agotados era como si todos los pasajeros hubieran hecho ya sus reservaciones.

Al final solo pudo encontrar un asiento en el último bus que partiría por lo menos llegaría ese día pero en la noche.

Sentada con vista a la ventana ella suspiro, empañando el cristal cercano, ahí iba otra vez. Cogió su celular y se ponía los audífonos, mientras al azar buscaba cualquier música que le ayudara a soportar el viaje. Se encontró escuchando una canción en español, Verte de Nuevo de Gloria Estefan, que ironía.

La noche ya empezaba a caer, en el cristal alcanzo a dibujar un tres en raya que volvió a empatar. Llegaría al poblado al anochecer, alrededor de la media la noche, solo esperaba que el "centro vacacional Sol y Luna" estuviera abierto a esas horas, no quería perder su reservación y mucho menos el tener que buscar un alojamiento a esas horas o en el peor de los casos tener que dormir en la estación de buses, si se lo permitían. Claro.

**Continuara…**

_Hola otra vez, mis queridos lectores, si al fin pude actualizar, no es grandioso._

_Antes que nada quiero agradecer a aquellos que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para dejarme sus valiosos comentarios, en serio espero poder verlos de nuevo comentando._

_También agradezco a aquellos que me pusieron entre sus historias favoritas, alertas y OMG autores favoritos. Chic s los adoro :' )_

_Espero que les guste y me dejen reviews todos los que siguen este fic, relatándome que les pareció la historia. Insisto que escuchen la canción a la que hago referencia, será un buen acompañamiento, creo *-*?_

_-Verte de Nuevo de Gloria Estefan_

_Díganme también si quieren saber más acerca de que contexto tiene el trato que realizo Alex con su padre._

_En lo que respecta a la historia, ya ven Arnold también tiene un lugar especial para recordar a Helga, no es tierno ;3 me pregunto si ella aun conservara su relicario o su altar. Ustedes que creen ; )_

_**Vocabulario.**_

Para aquellos que no lo conocen Entomología es la parte de la zoología que estudia a los insectos. La ciencia experimentó un gran impulso en el siglo XIX, como resultado de la publicación de _El origen de las especies_ de Charles Darwin.

El raspado de mango se trata de una especie de refresco tropical hecha con trozos de hielo picado en el cual se da sabor por medio de las esencias concentradas, en este caso de mango. (Pdta. En mi país se lo conoce como raspadillo, pero por lo que pude averiguar en países como México, Panamá y Venezuela se lo llama así según la DRAE)

_Bueno sin otro particular me despido de ustedes con la frase que me encanta:_

"Un abrazo a la distancia a todos los que leen este fic, desde el corazón de Sudamérica"

_Hasta la próxima ; )_


End file.
